Miyera
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: What would have happened if Olivia had chosen to keep the baby? This is what would have happened if she kept the baby at the end of Savior! Yes there is going to be some E/O up in here i mean i don't think i can do a story without it!lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah that rights a new story!!! I got this idea watching Savior!!!! (One of my favs so far this season!!! Well all the episodes this season were really good!!!) ANYWHO getting to the point on with the story!!!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!!! Wish I did but I don't  
if you haven't seen Savior yet....sorry lol**_

"Detective you need to make a choice" the Doctor said urgently.

_Oh god! What should I do? What should I do? I know what I should do but that's not what my heart wants. But that's being selfish! Damn it Olivia think!_

"Detective Benson! You need to make a choice and now!"

She looked into the room filled with the nurses and machines. She was about to open her mouth but she looked at that baby. She could have sworn the baby looked right at her! _Don't say it Liv! Don't be selfish! But.. But... Gladys left her baby with me! She wants her to be taken care of shouldn't I do everything in my power to save this baby? She was arguing with herself._

"Detective Benson! NOW!"

Olivia looked at the Doctor, her eyes wide with fear and sorrow. "Do anything you can"

The Doctor looked at her, her eyes held a hint of pride, "Are you sure?"

Olivia looked back at the baby again and she said. "Yes. Do anything, Please"

The Doctor nodded and hurried back inside the room. Olivia watched through the glass, tears in her eyes. _Am I doing the right thing? _ She winced when a nurse pushed the small baby past her.

"This is going to take a while Detective. So please wait out here" The Doctor said.

"Olivia. Call me Olivia" she whispered

Dr. Jenkins nodded and gave a tight smile as she ran off following the small infant.

Olivia pulled out her phone and called the one person she could trust.

~1-6 ~

Elliot walked with his youngest daughter into the squad room.

"Daddy! Come on I am going to be late!" 16 year old Lizzie cried.

"Liz I'm sorry! I forgot my phone." Elliot laughed. He had to take his daughter to the hospital. She was doing so program for school, she was working with Doctors. Lizzie wanted to be a NICU Doctor.

"That's sad dad. If you head wasn't attached to your head you would lose that too" Lizzie said with a giggle.

"Stabler! Glad I caught you" Cragen said as he hurried out of his office.

"Hey Cap. What's up?"

"It's" But he stopped in mid sentence. "Is this little Lizzie? You have gotten so big!" He said giving her a hug.

"Hey Grandpa Don" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Elliot you need to talk to your partner" Cragen said getting back to what he was talking about.

"Why what's up?" Elliot asked his heart beating fast.

"Just call her. It's not my place to tall you" Cragen said. "It's nice to see you again Lizzie. You need to came and visit me more often"

Lizzie smiled brightly. "That I can do Grandpa Don. Bye! Come on dad! We are going to be late!"

"I'll call her. Bye" Elliot said letting his daughter pull him out of the 1-6 and down to his car. She got into the front seat ad buckled her seatbelt.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah princess?"

"You and mom are really not together anymore?" Lizzie asked. She wasn't stupid, neither was Dickie. They heard the fights and they heard their mother kick dad out, they watched as he drove away. That was almost 2 months ago.

"Yes. She filed the divorce papers and I'm going to sign them. I'm so sorry princess" Elliot said. There was no use in lying or trying to sugar coat anything. He was going to get a divorce.

"I understand daddy. Mom just doesn't understand you have a job. That is very demanding! A job that takes up a lot of your time"

"Lizzie. Tell me the truth. Do you ever think that I neglected you? Any of you I mean?"

Lizzie laughed. "Oh god no dad! We understood. We understand that you are making a safer place for us. We love you for that. Yeah sometimes we would get upset about a missed party or a late holiday but you always made it up to us."

Elliot stopped at the red light and turned to look at his youngest daughter. "When did you get so old?" he chuckled.

Lizzie smiled. "Dad. I want to live with you"

"What?" he said shocked.

"So does Dickie! Daddy please we want to stay with you. We only have 2 more years before we leave for college." Lizzie said tears in her eyes.

"Why? I mean princess I'm flattered but why don't you want to live with your mom?"

Lizzie said nothing. She knew she should tell her father about her mother but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was still hoping her mother would come clean.

Before Elliot could press more on the matter his phone started ringing. "Hey Liv! I was just about to call you"

_"El? Oh god El! I need you" she cried into the phone._

"Liv? Olivia? Calm down what's wrong?"

_"El! Oh my god, I'm being selfish! I'm being a selfish bitch! But oh god" she cried into the phone._

Elliot was shocked and scared. He never heard Olivia like this before. "Olivia! Where are you? What is going on?"

"What's wrong daddy?" Lizzie asked worried. Truth be told all the Stabler kids liked Olivia more than Kathy.

"I have no idea. Olivia where are you?"

_"I'm at the hospital! Mercy! Please come El! I need you"_

"Olivia! Why are you at the Hospital?" Elliot was scared.

_"You need to get here. I have to go ok? Please?" she cried_

"Of course Livvie. I'm already on the way ok?" Elliot said.

_Olivia sniffed and said. "Thanks. see you soon" she hung up the phone._

Elliot closed his phone. His foot hitting the gas a tad bit harder.

"What's wrong with Livvie?" Lizzie asked confused.

"I have no idea"

They soon reached the hospital and Elliot breathed a sigh of relief when the clerk said that Olivia wasn't admitted. "Where in the hell is she?"

Lizzie looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of her. "Don't see her. I'll go check the bathroom"

He was about to call her again but put his phone away when he saw her. She was sitting in a chair, her eyes red and puffy and her leg shaking. "Liv?"

She looked up and tried to smile. She stood and hugged Elliot tightly. "Thank you for coming!"

Elliot realized that she didn't sound so upset now. "Of course. Liv you scared the shit out of me! What is going on?"

"Hi Livvie!" Lizzie said coming out of the bathroom.

"Lizzie! You just keep getting prettier every time I see you! How are you?" Olivia said.

"Good. What's going on? Why are you here?" Lizzie said hugging her.

"Elizabeth! There you are! Come we have t get you started" A female voice said.

"Here I come Dr. Singer. We'll talk later. You're taking me home right daddy?"

"Of course sweetie. Good luck" He hugged and kissed his daughter and watched as she walked away. "Liv tell me what's going on."

"Gladys! She left me caretaker of her baby. She said that she would come back when she could. Once she got her life together" Olivia said.

"Liv. Wow I don't know what to say."

"No that's not all. I was called here almost an hour ago because the baby's brain was bleeding. I had to choose what to do! I.... The only thing running through my mind was the semi- argument we had earlier. I... Didn't know... El I just froze. Then I was about to tell her no. No surgery. Don't let her suffer anymore. But then she looked at me Elliot. I swear that baby looked at me and I just couldn't do it. I told Dr. Jenkins to save her at any cost. Even though...Even though she said there was a major chance for brain damage! Elliot... I'm such a selfish person!" Olivia whispered looking at him.

"Olivia Vanessa Benson! You are no where near selfish! It's understandable. It really is" Elliot said.

She sighed nodding her head. She wiped the tears falling from her face and said. "Thanks for coming Elliot"

"No problem Liv."

"Do you think Gladys is coming back?" Olivia whispered 5 minutes later.

"I'll find her. I promise you. Liv you should take some time off. Be here for the baby." Elliot said.

She nodded. "I was going to call Cragen after she came out of surgery."

"Olivia. I'm going to be here with you too. I'm going to help you anyway I can" Elliot said getting her hand.

Olivia gave a smile and hugged him. "Thanks El"

"No need to thank me Liv."

_**AN: So this is how I think the episode should have ended!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!! I like to research what I am writing so the next chapter might not be out until later? Idk yet**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth!!! Sorry for the long wait! But I have been getting ready for my AP US HISTORY test. Sigh so much work. LOL anywho so here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review.**_**  
**_**I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Wish I did but I don't so sigh**_

~1 Week later~  
Olivia had just gotten out of the shower. She wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body and started to brush her hair out when she heard a knock out of her door. She went to the front of her apartment and looked out the peep hole. She smiled and opened the door. "Hi Elliot"

"How are you doing Olivia?" He asked coming inside her apartment. He hugged her tightly against his chest.

"I'm doing fine."Olivia said her voice cracking. She snuggled into Elliot's build. She wasn't sure when they started this whole hugging thing but she didn't care. She liked the feeling of being safe. Elliot always made her feel safe.

"No your not. How is the baby?"

"After the surgery everything was fine. Nothing really big happened. She is still hooked up to feeding tubes and she still isn't breathing by herself. But nothing else has happened. Have you located Gladys?" Olivia asked.

Elliot's arms were still wrapped around Olivia's bare shoulders. Bare shoulders. Elliot finally looked at what Olivia was wearing or lack there of! He bit his lip to keep in a moan. She had just gotten out of the shower! Damn this woman! He nodded and pushed away from her gently. "No. No sign of her. But like I said I am still looking for her."

Olivia nodded and stood looking at him. She felt something familiar. Something she always felt when she looked at Elliot. "Thanks. I just got out the shower. As you can tell. I'm going to go and visit the baby. Why aren't you at work?"

"I called off. I have to be in court."

Olivia cocked her head to the side and said. "Uhm what? What for?"

Elliot cleared his throat and said. "I'm getting a divorce. I signed the papers and now we are having a custody battle"

Olivia gasped. She knew about the divorce. Just not about the custody battle. "Elliot! Why didn't you tell me!"

"You have so much to worry about right now! I didn't want you to worry about me and problems"  
"El what kind of partner, some kind of best friend would I be if I didn't care about you or your problems! Really Elliot!" Olivia said offended.

"No Liv! I just didn't want you to more to worry more. But what I said did come out wrong" Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. "So you want custody of Eli, Lizzie and Dickie?"

"Yeah. At first I was just going to go for joint custody but last week Lizzie asked if she and Dickie could stay with me. She seemed like she was holding something back. I'm worried" Elliot sighed.

Olivia smiled. "No worries! Your kids are going to be just fine" Her voice cracked at the end. She bit her lip. "Just fine. I should get dressed and get to the hospital" she whispered.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Elliot asked.

"No. Don't want to make you late" Olivia said with a small worried smile. "Thanks for stopping by Elliot"

Elliot nodded and went to the door. He stopped and turned to look at her, she looked beautiful to him. "The baby is going to be fine"

Olivia nodded her eyes wide with unshed tears. "I know. Thank you Elliot."

"I'm praying for you and the baby Livvie. And your welcome" He said. He then opened the door and walked out.

Olivia stood there for a quarter of a minute. She then went and got dressed in a light green sweater and blue jeans. She got her coat and boots on and then walked out of the apartment. She was going to spend another day at the hospital, with the little baby. She was soon sitting the rocking chair looking at the small baby. "Hi little ladybug" she whispered with a small smile to the small baby.

~After Court~  
Elliot sat on the bench shell shocked. He just learned something shocking, something he could have never thought of.

Kathy came over to him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she held a tissue in her hand. "Elliot?"

"Kathy just tell me. Just tell me how long?"

Kathy sat next to him on the bench and stared ahead. "How long have I known or how long did I have the affair?"

"Both"

"I well. When we filed to divorce papers. No a year before that. So maybe 4 years ago. I knew Eli wasn't yours when he was 6 months. When I got the test done" she whispered.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter El"

"WHO DAMNIT!?" He yelled.

"I met him at the store. We went on a date and things just seemed to progress. Elliot I love him. Not like how I loved you. This is something so much more" She said.

Elliot said nothing. He just looked at her with wide eyes. "Your right Kathy. We were forced into this marriage. I loved you because you were the mother of my children." he said.

Kathy sighed. "We both know who you really love Elliot."

Elliot looked at her shocked. "What?"

Kathy rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "You and I both know who you both love. You were always so clueless about women. You love Olivia and if I'm not mistaken she loves you too."

Elliot stayed silent.

"Elliot. I moving."

"What!" he exclaimed

"Once the divorce is over. Eric and I are going to move to Rhode Island. Eli too."

"Kathy! Kath, don't take my kids away from me! Don't take the twins away from me" Elliot pleaded tears in his eyes.

"I'm not Elliot. I'm going to give you full custody of the kids. Of course we are going to work some things out. But I'm going to give you full custody of the twins" She whispered. Saying those words made her heart ache and hurt.

A huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders and his heart. "Thanks Kathy"

She forced a smile. "You can take better care of them. I won't be able to in my condition"

Elliot cocked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Moving to another state, getting re-married, getting a job, having a 2 year and" she paused catching her breath. "And being pregnant. I can't give my all to two 16 year olds"

Elliot's eyes widen. "Your pregnant?!"

"Yeah. 2 months" she whispered.

"God Kathy!" He knew for damn sure the baby was Eric's. He hasn't touched Kathy like that in almost 4 months. He stood and started to walk away. "Kathy. I can't talk to you right now. Talk to your lawyer and have him talk to mine" he then went to his car. He got in and banged the steering wheel. He felt the tears fall down his face. He picked up his phone and checked his messages. Olivia had texted him about 10 minutes ago saying she was still at the hospital. He texted her saying he would meet her there. He drove to the hospital with one thing on his mind. To talk to Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait! But I had hella studying to do I had an AP US History test. So anywho here is the next chapter in the story!!!! YEAH! Haha the song that Olivia is singing to the baby is that song from The Princess Diaries 2! The one that Julie Andrews was singing at Princess Mia's sleepover bachelorette party thingy.  
I don't own Law and Order SVU!!! Wish I did but I don't!  
**_

It had been a month since Gladys left the baby in Olivia's care. There had been no sign of Gladys, and Elliot was looking hard. The baby was still doing well. After the surgery she was just fine. She was starting to drink formula with the feeding tube. She was getting bigger and healthy with each passing day. Olivia was falling in love with this baby. She was currently sitting in the rocking chair by the incubator. She was smiling as she sang to the small baby.

"Some girls are fair  
Some are jolly and fit  
Some have a well-bred air  
Or a well-honed wit

Each one's a jewel  
With a singular shine  
A work of art  
With it's own rare design

Dear little girl,  
You are terribly blessed  
But it's your heart of gold  
I love the best

And that will be your crowning glory  
Your whole life through  
It'll always be your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you"

"I love that song!" a voice said.

Olivia gasped and turned and smiled. "Hi Lizzie! How is your program going?" Some girls are fair

"Really good! It has actually made me realize how much I really want this" Lizzie said leaning against the door.

"How are you doing? I mean living with your dad and everything" Olivia asked.

Lizzie sighed. "It's so much easier than when it was us, dad and mom. It was a lot of tension. With dad its more I don't know relief? I'm not sure of the word I am looking for. How are you and my dad doing?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Olivia chuckled. "Lizzie your father is my best friend. Nothing more and nothing less" 

"Yeah ok. Dad spends more time with you at the hospital than he does at work and home. He loves you" 

Olivia's eyes widen. "Like a friend" she sighed.

Lizzie raised her eyebrow and gave Olivia the Stabler smirk. "Oh so you love him. I mean more than a friend?"

"No Lizzie! I didn't say that!"

"Oh sure" Lizzie teased. She cupped her ear. "Oh look at that I'm being called away. Got to go Liv. Bye!" she started to walk away.

"Lizzie! I didn't say that!" she said after her.

"Sure whatever you say Livvie!" Lizzie called. 

Olivia sighed and sat back in the rocking chair and looked at the baby. "I should name you" But then she didn't want to. She still had a hope that Gladys would came back for her daughter. But Olivia knew that probably wouldn't happen. "I'm going to find you the most prefect name." Olivia whispered.

~Elliot~  
He sat at his desk and looked at his computer. He was trying to find some information on Gladys. He had talked to her Aunt. But her Aunt hasn't heard from Gladys since the day after the trial. The day Gladys left her baby to Olivia. Shawna said that Gladys left to see the baby early that morning with a large purse. She didn't came back and hasn't been there since that day. Elliot sighed and sat back. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You ok Stabler?" Fin asked.

Elliot turned and looked at Fin. He nodded with a tight smile. Everyone knew that Olivia was the care taker of Gladys baby.

"Anything yet?"

"Nothing it's like the girl just fell from the face of the planet!" Elliot sighed with frustration.

"No worries. We'll find her. If not that baby is going to have a good home with Liv. And a good family" Fin reasoned.

"Damn right" Munch said from his desk.

Elliot chuckled. "Damn right"

His phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and answered the phone. "Hey Lizzie. What's up? Are you ok?"

"Yeah just fine dad. I was just checking in. Guess who is here!" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Let me guess Olivia?" Elliot said with a smile.

"Of course. We had a nice talk"

"About what?" Elliot asked intrigued.

"Doesn't matter. I think you to should get together and have dinner or something."

"What are you talking about we have dinner all the time"

"No I mean like a date. A real date. I mean come on it's so obvious that you love her!"

"Like a friend. Even if I did love her more than that it wouldn't matter because she is going through something that needs her full attention at the moment." Elliot whispered.

Lizzie smiled. "Oh so you love her more than a friend?"

"No Lizzie I didn't say that!"

"Oh would you look at that I am being called away. Bye daddy" Lizzie then hung up the phone.

Elliot once again sighed and sat back in his chair wondering what his youngest daughter was up to.

~Olivia~  
It was later that day. Olivia was in the cafeteria of the hospital getting a sub when she felt a tab on her shoulder. She turned and almost fell over. "GLADYS! Where in the hell have you been?"

"How is the baby?" Gladys asked.

"The baby is doing just fine. Do you want to see her? After you left she had to have surgery but everything has been going just fine since then. She is starting to breath on her own " Olivia said. 

Gladys bit her lip. Saying nothing.

Olivia looked at Gladys. She seemed fine and clean. She didn't look like she was living on the streets or getting beat around by some pimp thug wannabe. "Gladys where have you been?"

"I went to that place you told me about. Where I can get my GED. It's been hard but I am doing the best I can. Olivia I realized that I can't give the baby what you can. Please take her."

Olivia's eyes widen. "What?" Even though Olivia had a feeling that something like this would happen it was still a shock. She always wanted a baby and now it seemed like she was going to get her wish. "Gladys are you sure. There are groups that can help" those words leaving her lips stung her heart.

"No! Olivia I know what is best for her. You. I can start the paperwork so you can have full custody of her."

"Gladys are you sure"

"Very"

Olivia stared at Gladys for a while longer. "Thank you" She whispered.

Gladys gave a small smile and sniffed. She had tears in her eyes. "Uhm after you get full custody and all do you think it would be ok. If you send me pictures and such"

"Of course" Olivia said tears in her eyes also. "I was going to name her soon and suggestions?"

Gladys had a tear run down her face as she laughed. "Can you have my mothers name. Cote."

Olivia nodded. "Cote. I like that Miyera Cote"

"Miyera?"

"It means miracle" Olivia said simply.

Gladys smiled. "I'll be in touch. I start the paperwork today"

Olivia nodded and hugged Gladys goodbye. She watched as she walked away. She then got out her phone and sent this text to Elliot.  
_Gladys was just here at the hospital! She is giving me full custody of the baby! Miyera Cote Benson! OMG El!!!!! Text or call when you get this!_

She smiled closing her phone. She wasn't hungry anymore. She wanted to see her baby.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter of my story! So yeah thanks for reviews and stuff like that! That's really kewl! So anywho here is the next chapter, so read and enjoy and review!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Sigh**_

Elliot looked at the text that Olivia sent him slightly confused by it. "Miyera Cote Benson?" He whispered as he stood and pulled on his jacket. Of course he was going to see what Liv was talking about. He was soon out the squad room and in his car. His mind kept wondering to what Lizzie was talking about. "She better not have told Olivia" he said to himself as he drove the car. He soon arrived at the hospital and went to the NICU floor. He walked past the nurse station and went to the baby's room. He stood at the door way and smiled. Olivia was sitting in the rocking chair singing a song to the small infant. He cleared his throat and said. "What's going on Liv?"

Olivia looked up at him with the brightest smile. "You didn't get my text?"

"Of course I did but your words were just a tad confusing. What's going on?"

Olivia smiled brightly and said. "Gladys was here. She wants to give me full custody of the baby! She is going to classes to get her GED and she realized that she couldn't do everything by herself. And she didn't want to burden Shana. So she is going to give me full custody"

Elliot's eyes were wide as he looked at her. "Oh you're naming the baby Miyera Cote Benson"

"Yeah. Before Gladys came I was going to name the baby. I couldn't keep calling her baby or little one and Miyera means miracle. Gladys asked me to me to name her Cote because that is her mothers name and it just seemed to fit!" Olivia rambled.

"That is great Liv. I am really happy for you" Elliot said hugging her tightly.

"Ohhh Livvie! Guess what I my dad told me he lo" Lizzie sang but stopped coming in and saw her father and Lizzie in an embrace. "OMG! You two already told each other! That is so sweet! I mean finally it took you guys long enough! I mean couldn't you two already see it!"

Elliot and Olivia moved away from each other and looked at Lizzie. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you tell each other that you love one another?"

"No!" Olivia squeaked.

"Elizabeth!" Elliot said.

Lizzie started backing towards the door. "Congrats Liv the nurses are talking and well Uhm I got to go. Daddy I'm almost finished" she quickly scrambled out of the room and down the hall.

"She thinks that I love you more than a friend" Elliot and Olivia said at the same time. They both blushed and laughed.

Elliot stepped closer to her and said. "Do you?"

"What?"

"Love me more than a friend?" Elliot asked stepping closer to her.

Olivia backed up the back of her legs hitting the rocking chair. "I Uhm well" she stammered she was trying to find the right words.

Elliot smirked and got her by the waist and brought her closer to his body. He kissed her lips lightly but forcefully. He smiled to himself when Olivia kissed him back. He pulled away and said. "Because I sure as hell love you more than a friend"

Olivia giggled and said. "Well then we have a problem Stabler"

"Which is?" Elliot asked.

"I love you more than a friend too" Olivia said.

Elliot smiled brightly and brought his lips to hers once more and kissed her again. He explored her mouth with his tongue until they both pulled away needing air. He kissed her forehead and said. "I'm really happy your getting this baby Liv"

"Me too" Olivia answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just breathing in his scent. She loved the way she smelled. She loved everything about him she was starting to realize. She giggled again.

"You better not do that do that at work. Fin and Munch will never let you live it down" Elliot said pecking her lips.

She couldn't help it she let out another giggle and she said. "Your right they wouldn't"

Elliot sat in the rocking chair pulling Olivia on top of his knee.

She sighed and leaned into his chest. She smiled looking at the small baby. "I think I might already love this baby. When I first saw her I was just in awe. She was beautiful, even though she was small. She still is beautiful and she is my baby!" She said proudly.

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead. He snuggled her into his build and just held her as she watched the small infant.

10 minutes later Lizzie skipped into the room her purse on her shoulder and her jacket on. She felt her eyes widen and her mouth opened in surprise. "Ok! Did you tell each other now? I mean come on my poor little fragile heart can't take all of this"

Olivia got out of Elliot's lap and said. "Well yeah"

Lizzie jumped up and squealed. "Oh yeah! This is so great! Oh Livvie! You have to come over to our house and have a dinner and then you and daddy can go on a date! Oh Livvie this is going to great!"

Olivia and Elliot both laughed. "Calm down Lizzie"

Lizzie just smiled and said. "I meet you at the car dad" she then skipped out of the room but came right back in. She hugged Olivia tightly. "I am happy that you have this baby Liv. She is beautiful"

"Her name is going to be Miyera Cote Benson" Olivia said proudly.

"That's a beautiful name Liv. I'll leave you two alone. I'll meet you two in the car" Lizzie called as she skipped out the room.

"She seems really excited about this." Elliot laughed.

"Really how could you tell?" Olivia teased. She stretched and then bent down to look at the baby again. "I'll be back sweetie"

"Ready?"

"Yep" Olivia said getting his hand and they walked towards the parking lot.

"When can you take her room?"

"When she can breathe and eat on her own. My guess would be in a couple of weeks. She is progressing really well."

"That's good. The custody procedures should be quick." Elliot reasoned.

"True" they were soon at the car and Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. "I'm glad Lizzie said something. I would have been scared to." Olivia confessed. She blushed after saying what she was thinking out loud.

Elliot smiled at her slight embarrassment. "Same here Liv" he then kissed her lips softly. He hugged her tightly and then kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Olivia nodded. "Ok" she went to her car and went home.

"DAD! THIS IS GREAT!" Lizzie shouted as soon as Elliot started to car.

"Lizzie! Don't yell my ear off. And you are ok with me and Liv together?"

"Of course! I thought you should have got with her when you and mom first filed for divorce" Lizzie said truthfully.

Elliot nodded not sure of what to say about that. "Ok let's get home Dicke is probably starving"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and stuff like that! It's nice! Anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was sitting on her bedroom floor. Looking at the papers that were in front of her. It had been a week since Gladys had showed up and informed Olivia about her wanting to give Olivia full custody of the baby. Two days ago she got papers in the mail and was reading through them. She had her glasses on and her pj's. It was around 10 at night. She blinked and looked up. She heard it again. There was someone knocking at her door. She stood and went to the front room. She looked through the peep hole with a smile and opened the door. "What's up Stabler?"

He smiled and looked at her. She looked beautiful. She had her hair in a messy bun, she had a on a yellow tank top and black short shorts. And she had on glasses. "I never saw you with glasses on Liv? It's kinda of sexy?" He walked into her apartment.

She let him in and closed the door behind him. "Just kind of?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. She placed her hands around his neck and pecked his lip.

He chuckled against her lips and whispered. "Ok really sexy. Beautiful actually." He kissed again.

She smiled and removed herself from him. She got his hand and walked over to the couch. She sat down and brought him down with her. "So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to come by. The twins are with Maureen. You told me about getting the papers and I wanted to come by and help you out" Elliot explained.

Olivia nodded. "They are in my bedroom. I'll be right back" She stood and went to her bedroom. She got the papers and went back to Elliot.

They sat there looking through the papers and talked. "You want some food?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah"

Olivia stood and went to her kitchen and looked inside her fridge.

"You already know nothing is inside of there" Elliot smirked from the doorway. He had been watching her.

Olivia jumped up in the air and stood. She clutched her heart. "You scared me!"

Elliot laughed. "You knew I was here Liv. Who did you think would have said that?"

Olivia laughed along with him and leaned against the fridge. "Yep. Nothing inside. So you wanna order something?" 

"Pizza?" Olivia suggested.

"Naw. We had that last time. How about some Thai food?"

"Yeah sure" Olivia said. She got the menu and ordered their favorites. They were soon sitting back down on the couch looking over the papers and eating food. Olivia bit her bottom lip and said. "El. I have to go shopping! Miyera can leave the hospital soon! She needs so much and I need to get everything! I have to clean out that room and"

Elliot cut her off by kissing her lips. "Liv! Calm down! We are going to get everything we need" He blinked. He did just say we!

Olivia smiled softly. "We?"

"I love you Liv? I am going to help you with everything I can" He answered simply.

She smiled. "I love you too. And thanks. Since you want to help me would you mind helping me clean out that extra room? And then go shopping with me? I want to get everything prefect for her and you already had 4 well 5 kids"

"Of course I'll help you Livvie" He nodded.

She smiled at him and whispered. "Thanks. So what how is the twins? Kathy?"

"The twins are taking things well. They actually like living with me. Kathy is well she is Kathy. She called the twins maybe 2 times a week."

Olivia nodded. "Kathleen?"

"She is doing well. She is taking her meds and school is going good. Maureen is doing well also. She has a serious relationship. Well she says that. They have been going out for like 9 months. She has a steady job. So when do you want to go shopping?" 

"Uhm how about tomorrow? I don't have that much to be done to the guest room. Just got to move some boxes" Olivia answered.

"Ok. I'll come and get you around 12?"

"Ok" Olivia answered with a smile.

Around 12 Elliot left. Olivia smiled as she went back to her room and got into her bed. She cuddled under the covers lightly touching her still tingling lips. She loved kissing Elliot. She loved him too.

~The Next Morning~  
Olivia stood in the guest room. The walls were bare and everything was out of it. Before it was just a storage room. All the boxes were put inside of the closet and everywhere else. She smiled as she stripped of her clothes and took a nice long shower. She was soon in her closet looking for something to wear. Before her and Elliot expressed their feelings for each other it was so much easier to just throw something on. But now she had no idea on what to settle on. She finally decided on a pair of black jeans and white button up shirt. She left the top two buttons undone and put on the necklace he had brought her. She put on her contacts but then took them out. She liked wearing her glasses around Elliot. She brushed her hair out and then put on a pair of black boots. She walked around her apartment waiting. At exactly 12 there was a knock at her door. She smiled as she opened it. "Hey El"

"Hey Liv! You like beautiful as always. You ready to go shopping?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Yep! Let's go!"

She followed him out the apartment and to his black SUV. They first went to Baby's R Us. "OO! El look at this crib set! It comes with a rocking chair, a changing table, a bassinet and dresser! And it's in my price range! It would go with the carpet and I can paint the room like any color!" Olivia cooed. She was pointing at a light chestnut crib set.

"If you like it you should get it" Elliot answered simply.

"Yeah I think I should" She nodded with an answer.

"Yeah, Baby clothes?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah I'm going to get some. Miyera is really small. So her clothes are going to be a little big on her" Olivia said biting her lip as she looked at everything. She really didn't understand how much stuff she was going to need until now. 

"No worries M.C will grow into them" Elliot said getting her hand has he guided her over clothes. He had already talked with a sales person.

"M.C?" Olivia asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Simply a nickname. Miyera Cote. M.C" Elliot said. 

Olivia nodded. "I like that. M.C"

By the end of the shopping trip Olivia had picked out the crib set, clothes, diapers and a stroller. She stood against the car as Elliot placed the stroller and everything else inside of the trunk. "I love you Stabler"

"I love you more Benson" He said with a large smile. He closed the trunk and stood in front of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently and lovingly. "Thank you"

"Anytime Liv. Anytime" 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth!Thanks for the reviews and everything! You guys are awesome! Anywho so here is the next chapter in the story! Writing this during the season finale of SVU! Oh yeah! Grr so mad! I'm tired of waiting a whole season for some E/0 action and then have the season finale came around and once again no E/Oness! OMG I heard that Ghost Whisperer is being cancelled!I'm kinda of confused does that mean that after the season finale there isn't any more or after the next season there isn't anymore? Anyone got an answer?Oh and Casey still works there! I love Casey so she is in the story!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_  
It had been 1 month since the adoption started taking place. The papers were just about in the final stages. Olivia just had few more papers that she had to sign tomorrow and Miyera would be hers! Miyera would be coming home soon. She no longer needed a feeding tube and she was breathing on her own. She had a few complications with her breathing but nothing too bad. Elliot and Olivia were growing closer and closer. At the moment Elliot was over Olivia's house. The furniture for the baby finally arrived and Elliot was helping her put everything away. They also painted the walls a pale blue. The room looked like a wonderful nursery.

"El!" Olivia giggled as he tickled her sides.

"Liv" he mimicked. He was laughing also. He had finally gotten everything moved around to her liking and had stopped hanging up clothes and started tickling her.

She finally moved out of his grasp and looked at him pointing her finger laughing. "No tickling! I am very ticklish!"

Elliot smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Now something else I can use against you"

"Elliot! Why would you want to use something against me?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He eyed her outfit "So you don't use your female powers against me?"

Olivia blushed and said. "Nope it's not my fault if your mind doesn't understand the difference between regular clothes and bedroom clothes" she added a giggle.

Elliot laughed. "So a black and red beater and short shorts aren't bedroom clothes?"

"Well they can be. But uhm that is not the reason for them! I'm wearing them because we were moving stuff and it is hot and..." she stopped talking when Elliot started to advance her. "What are you doing?"

Elliot said nothing as he walked towards her. He smirked when her back hit the wall. There wasn't even arm space separating them. "And what? You wanted to impress me right?" he said with his Stabler smirk.

Olivia blushed and said nothing. She loved being this close to him. "I love you"

"Oh don't try and change the subject" He laughed as he kissed her forehead. "And I love you too"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and said. "You better Stabler" she kissed him softly.

He chuckled against her lips. Hugged her closer to him.

~The Next Day~  
Olivia had finally left court and she had tears running down her face. But she was smiling. She was now Miyera's guardian. Gladys walked over to her tears also running down her face. "Thank you" Olivia whispered.

"It was what was best for the baby. For Miyera. It's what best for me and you" Gladys  
responded.

Olivia hugged Gladys tightly and then said. "If you want to visit her you can"

Gladys nodded."That will be nice. I got to go. Thanks" she sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve she then walked away leaving Olivia standing there happy. She pulled out her phone and called Elliot.

"So?" Elliot asked.

"Let's go celebrate! I'm a mommy now!" She cried.

Elliot laughed and looked at Fin and Munch. "It went through Miyera is hers!"

"Congrats Liv!" they both called.

Olivia laughed and went towards her car. "I see you guys in a few minutes. The baby is going to come home tomorrow"

"See you soon" Elliot replied. He hung up the phone and looked around smiling. Wait until Olivia got here!

Olivia soon arrived at the 1-6 and hurried into the squad room. She smiled seeing Elliot. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey there"

"Hey Liv! Congrats!" He said with a smile. He turned and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away from her and smiled.

She looked around and asked. "Where is Munch and Fin? And Cragen?"

He smirked and got her hand. "Follow me" They went up the stairs and stood.

Olivia stood there her mouth was wide open as she looked around. They had pink and blue packages on the table with a cake and then a banner that said congrats! She smiled tears in her eyes.

Munch went over to her and said. "Is that tears I see Miss. Benson?"

She laughed and shoved him. "Yeah! You guys this is great! Thank you so much!" She hugged Munch and then turned to Fin.

"You deserve it baby girl. Plan and simple" He hugged her tightly.

Finally Cragen came over to her and hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Don't thank us. Thank Elliot. He has planned this thing since last week."

Olivia smiled and nodded. She turned to Elliot. "That's why you wouldn't let me get all the things I wanted! You were planning a party!"

Elliot smiled kissing her nose. "Did you really think that we weren't going to celebrate this?"

"There's the new mommy! When can I see my god daughter?" Casey asked.

Olivia laughed and hugged Casey too. "When she leaves the hospital which is tomorrow!"

"Good we all can see M.C" Fin said. He heard Olivia and Elliot calling her that and the name just stuck.

Olivia cut the cake and they ate watching her open the gifts. She got more clothes. A baby monitor, a play pin, a small swing, gift card to Baby's R Us, and a undershirt that read. "My mommy is a SVU Detective" "That is so cute" Olivia cooed holding the shirt.

"I got that" Cragen said.

Olivia laughed. "Thank you guys so much!"

After another 10 minutes Fin and Munch where called away to the hospital. Casey had to go to court. "Come on Liv. The twins have something for you too" Elliot said.

"Ok" Olivia said. She started grabbing stuff, Elliot and Cragen helped. She hugged Cragen again. "Thanks" She whispered.

"Hey my granddaughter needs the best" He said simply.

"Your granddaughter?" Olivia asked.

"Hope you don't mind. I'm already claiming her as my own. Like I do you" Cragen said.

"Of course I don't mind" Olivia smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! So yep here is the next chapter in the story!Thanks for reading and everything! You guys are great! Lol so Uhm read enjoy and review!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Elliot walked hand and hand with Olivia as he walked her to her door. They had a wonderful dinner with the twins. They had given Olivia a gift card to Baby R Us. She loved spending time with the twins. She remembered when they were 5 years old and missing teeth, and how they were also goofing around. Nothing really changed just the gain of new teeth, they were still goofy. But Olivia loved them. Lizzie already wanted to babysit Miyera. Olivia smiled when she thought of her baby. She was going to be able to come tomorrow!

"So here we are" Elliot said as he stopped at her door.

"Yep my apartment. Do you think I should move? You know getting a bigger house. Something better for a family?" She asked biting her lip.

Elliot nodded. "That would make sense. But I wouldn't at the moment I would wait until M.C got a little bit older. When she is one" He answered.

"Yeah that sounds smart. And do you want to come in? Get something to drink?"

Elliot laughed. "Well I am the brains of this partnership. And of course I want to come in"

Olivia laughed and opened her door and let him inside. She locked the door behind him and turned. "Then what am I? If you're the brains?"

Elliot smiled and started kissing her neck. "You are the beauty"

Olivia laughed and turned away from him. "Oh. I thought it was the muscle and brain. Not beauty and brain"

"Well I couldn't have both to myself" he teased following her to her couch.

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched. "Whatever Stabler. I am the brains, beauty and the muscle in this partnership!"

Elliot gave a fake pout. "Then what the hell am I?"

Olivia sat and acted like she was thinking. "I guess you're my sidekick. I'll be Batman and your Robin"

Elliot placed his hand on his heart. "What really? Why do you get to be Batman? I can do the Batman voice so much better than you!"

"Oh really? Do you really think you can do this better than me?" Olivia said using her best Batman impression.

"Oh yeah. I know I can do this so much better than young Robin. There is so much that you have to learn" Elliot answered using his Batman impression.

Olivia blinked and burst out laughing. "Ok. OK! Hands down you are the better Batman!. I'll be Uhm..."

Elliot cut her off and said. "Catwoman!"

"What?" Olivia asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Elliot blushed and said. "You're smart, sexy and strong. Plus you're independent. I love that about you. Catwoman is all of that"

Olivia blushed. "Well... I was Catwoman a couple of Halloween's. I still have the costume"

Elliot's eyes glowed. "Oh really Liv? You wanna show me?"

"Sorry Mister Stabler not tonight." she purred as she got in his lap. She kissed his lips teasingly. She then giggled. "Ha I win!"

Elliot opened his eyes and said. "Win what?"

"You have admitted that I'm the brains, beauty and the muscle of this partnership!" She declared. She smiled at him. She liked how Elliot's fingers would gently rub her sides as she straddled him.

Elliot laughed and kissed her again. Their mouths were in a battle of power. Elliot was winning.

Olivia pulled away panting heavily. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said. "I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Olivia" He kissed her softly and said. "I should get going. I have to make sure the twins haven't killed each other."

Olivia nodded as she got out of his lap and stood in front of him. She helped him up and walked him for the door. After having one last kiss she called. "It's 50/50"

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Our partnership. We are both tough as nails, smart as what and hella sexy. But both of us together! We make each other stronger, smarter and sexier" She replied simply.

Elliot smiled and blew her a kiss. "Bye Catwoman."

Olivia giggled. "Bye Batman"

~Next Day~  
Olivia woke earlier. She was so excited to finally be able to take Miyera home. She pulled on some light blue yoga pants and a NYPD t-shirt she had stolen from Elliot almost 5 years ago. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She got to the hospital in a record time. She already had the car seat and everything else settled in her car. She walked inside the hospital and nodded and smiled to all the nurses and few patients that she got to know over the last month. She finally got to Miyera's room. She smiled brightly. Miyera's nurses where inside. They had thrown a small going away party! "You guys!"

Nurse Stella smiled. "What? We had too" She was holding Miyera in her arms.

Olivia walked over and picked up the small baby and cuddled her to her chest. "Hi Ladybug. How is mommy's princess" she cooed.

One of the nurses giggled and said. "Come on Liv! We got gifts and cake"

Olivia laughed. "I have so many gifts! She is going to be spoiled rotten!"

Nurse Stella laughed. "True but you can never have enough stuff for a baby Remember that Olivia."

"Of course. I'm so thankful for this you guys" Olivia said. She kissed Miyera's head gently. She sat her back in the little bed and opened the gifts and cut the cake. They stood and talked and gave Olivia last minute tips and answered some questions. Finally Olivia got Miyera to leave again. "Uhm Stella can you grab the gifts please?"

"Of course Liv" Stella said. She grabbed the bouncer, clothes and bottle kit and followed her to the car. She put it in the trunk as Olivia gently placed the sleeping baby inside of the car seat slowly and carefully. Stella leaned against Olivia's car smiling. "Liv darling you are not going to break her"

Olivia smiled as she gently rubbed Miyera's sleeping forehead. "I know. I'm just worried you know. I mean she was so small when she was born. So small and sick! I just don't want anything to happen to her"

"Welcome to motherhood. Olivia you are always going to not want nothing to happen her. You love her. That's how mothers are. That's how I am with my daughter. She just turned 3 years old." Stella said proudly.

"That's wonderful. Well I should get going she is going to be hungry soon. Plus everyone wants to meet her" Olivia said playfully rolling her eyes. She hugged Stella good bye and then got in her car. She drove to her house and at a red light she said to her daughter. "Everything is going to be ok ladybug. Me and you are going to be just fine"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews! Anywho here is the next chapter in the story!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Oh the things I would do if I could!**_

"Hey Liv? Where are the wipes?" Elliot called. He was about to change Miyera's diaper. The small little get together was over. Casey, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Melinda, Lizzie and Dickie had all come over to see Miyera.

Olivia was in her room changing into her pajamas. "Under the changing table" she called back. She pulled on a t-shirt and then went to the nursery. She passed the living room. Dickie and Lizzie were watching Chelsea Lately on her TV. She walked into the nursery and stood in the door way and watched as Elliot changed M.C diaper. She smiled as she watched them.

Elliot finished and gently picked up the small baby and held her close to his chest. He missed holding infants. M.C was so small! It was crazy how small this baby is. "You are such a beautiful baby."

Olivia smiled and walked over to them she wrapped her arms Elliot's body and hugged him. She kissed him back and breathed in his scent. "I love you"

Elliot turned around and positioned the baby between them "I love you too Liv"

Olivia smiled and kissed the small baby. She was wide awake. "Mommy just feed you. Elliot just changed you" she cooed.

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of Olivia's head. He gently placed the baby in her arms and followed her outside to the living room. "Lizzie? Dickie come on. We should get home"

Lizzie stood nodding. "Ok. Bye Livvie! Bye little one" she said going over to Olivia and the baby.

"Bye Liv. Bye M.C" Dickie said. He looked at the two adults and said. "Come dad. Let's get a head start for the car."

Lizzie nodded with a smirk on her face. "Ok. Dad don't take TOO long we do need to get home" she then got her brothers hand and they walked out of the apartment.

Elliot turned to Olivia, who was putting M.C in the bassinette and smiled when she stood and looked at him. He opened his arms and laughed as she went to him. He hugged her close and whispered. "Everything is going to be fine tonight. If you need me call me. I will come and help you ok?"

"K. Everything is going to be fine though. Thanks El" she whispered.

"No problem Catwoman." Elliot teased he then pecked her softly on the lips.

When she pulled away she giggled and said. "See you later Batman. I love you"

"love you more" Elliot said as he went to the door and walked out.

Olivia went over to the door looking it behind him. She looked at the small baby who seemed to be staring back at her and Olivia smiled brightly. Olivia then sat on the couch and re-started the episode Chelsea Lately. Miyera was silent the whole time a soft gurgle here and there but other than that it was silent. After the episode was over Miyera started getting fussy. Olivia nodded. "Ok ladybug. You want some food. Mommy is starting your bottle" she said as she stood and went to the kitchen. She started the water and then went back to a still fussy Miyera. "It's ok M.C mommy has you" she jiggled the baby a little in her arms and she rocked her back and forth. She finished making the bottle and waited for it to cool. Once that was complete she walked back to the couch and started to feed the baby. Soon she was done and the baby fell back asleep. She laid the baby back down in the bassinette. She yawned loudly and quickly covered her mouth. She blinked and looked at the baby, thankfully she was still asleep. She could faintly hear the advice from the nurses. When the baby sleeps you sleep. Olivia smiled tiredly and lay on the couch and pulled the blanket around her. She was asleep as soon as she laid her head on the pillow.

~3 hours later~  
Olivia woke up to the small whimpers of the baby. She blinked as she stood up and started blindly to the baby. She lifted her up and gently rocked her. "I know sweetie your hungry." She walked inside the kitchen rocking and singing softly to the baby. Soon the bottle was fixed and Miyera was done. "Ok now let's check this diaper" she said. She walked to the nursery and placed M.C on the changing table and changed her diaper. Olivia just stood there looking at the small infant. She smiled brightly she was in love with this little girl. "Ladybug! Hi there little ladybug" she whispered.

Miyera just grunted and wiggled a little. She blinked and grasped Olivia's finger that was resting in her small hand.

Olivia laughed and picked her up. "Ok little one I think you should go back to sleep."

Miyera just looked at her with a 'whatever' expression.

Olivia laughed. "I guess not. Come on let's watch some..." she picked up the remote and started channel surfer. It was 2 in the morning and nothing seemed to be on. "Let's watch something on the DVR" She finally decided on an old episode of "Ghost Whisperer" Olivia wrapped the baby up in a cuddly blue blanket that Elliot got for her and sat back watching the TV. In the middle of the episode her phone started ringing. She glanced down looking at the baby sighed, happy she was still up. She got the phone and smiled it was Elliot. "Hello?"

"Hey sweethot. You ok?" Elliot was up watching an episode of The X-Files. He wanted to make sure that everything was going ok with Olivia on her first night. "Oh if you were sleep sorry"

"No. I actually just got done feeding M.C and she is up and won't go back to sleep" Olivia said with a yawn.

Elliot smiled and said. "Wish I could be here to help you. But I'm here with my own kids."

Olivia blushed and said. "Thanks El. I wish you were here too" They continued talking until Miyera started to drift off again. "Hey El? Miyera is starting to fall asleep. I think I am going to get some sleep while I can"

Elliot nodded. "Sure thing Liv. Love you"

"Love you too" Olivia said back. She hung up the phone and she gently placed Miyera back inside of the bassinette. "I love ladybug" she gently kissed the baby's head.


	9. Chapter 9

_**GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! HAHAHA anywho sorry for the randomness but I'm sooooo happy for summer break! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! Thanks for the reviews you guys are sooooo awesome! So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Oh the things I could do if I did!**_

Olivia smiled down at Miyera she changed her diaper and put on her clothes. It had been a month she brought Miyera home and everything was going good. She woke up every 4 ½ hours and she rarely cried. Olivia was being the best mother she could and was happy. She was happy with her home life with Miyera and then her love life with Elliot. He was her best friend, partner and soul mate. They had so much in common it was scary. She loved being around him and he loved being around her and the baby. The twins were really nice to her too, so was Kathleen. Remembering what she was getting ready she smiled. Elliot had invited her and M.C over so they could have dinner with him and all 4 of his kids. Maureen was visiting and so was Kathleen. Elliot was really excited about seeing all four of his kids at the same time. "You look so pretty!" Olivia cooed to Miyera. She put the baby in a light blue dress and matching shoes with white socks. Her hair (the small amount she had that is) was in a little pony tail. She picked up the baby and placed her in the swing that was in Olivia's room. She then went inside her closet to get her own clothes for the dinner. "What should mommy wear? Hmm Ladybug?"

Of course there was no answer. Miyera blinked and then let out a coo.

Olivia laughed and finally decided on a blue jeans with a white shirt that had a black vest attached to it. She slipped on some black 2 inch heels and then brushed her hair out. She got the baby and started to put everything in the diaper bag. She was finally ready to go when there was a knock at the door. "Hold a second!" she called from the kitchen. She had placed Miyera in the baby sling that rested on her shoulders and smiled at the sleeping baby. She placed the bottle that she was making on the counter and went to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and felt her eyes widen. She opened the door and said. "Hi Gladys"

Gladys stood in front of Olivia biting her nails. She had on a baggy dress and cowboy boots. She put her hand down and smiled at Olivia. She then noticed the sling she had and looked down at the sleeping baby that was laid across Olivia's chest. "Oh" she let out in a sigh.

"Hey. Do you want to come in?" Olivia asked gently. She saw the look in Gladys eyes.

"Yeah thanks Olivia" Gladys said as she walked in still looking at the small baby inside the sling. She looked up and blushed at Olivia. "She is really beautiful"

"She looks like you. Well I think she does" Olivia said. "Please sit"

"No I'm not staying long. It looks like you guys were about to go out anyway. I just wanted to come by and tell you" Gladys sighed. She blinked holding back tears. She wasn't sure how she was going to go through with this.

"What?" Olivia asked her heart beating a fast.

"I'm well. I'm leaving New York. I'm going to Ohio. I have family there and there is a really good program that can help me there. I need a new start like I said. I can't be here. You know the constant reminder of what I did here in this sister for half my life. I just can't do this anymore." Gladys said.

Olivia wasn't sure of what say about any of this.

"So I just came to say goodbye. And to give you my address well my new address. I still want pictures and things like that. I mean if that is still ok with you of course."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course it is sweetie! I'm so glad that you are going on this path of your life. Everything is going to change for you now Gladys. Ohio is going to give you a new start." Olivia said with a smile. Tears in her own eyes.

"Do you think that it would ok if I could here?" Gladys asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course."

Gladys smiled and sat down and watched as Olivia gently took the baby out of the sling and then placed her in Gladys's waiting arms. "Oh wow! Hi pretty baby!" She cooed

Olivia smiled. "She really is beautiful"

"Olivia don't tell her about me" Gladys said not taking her eyes away from Olivia.

"What?"

"Don't tell her about me. Please? I don't want her to know that her birth mother was a whore and did drugs. Be her mother. Please?" Gladys asked looking up at Olivia with tear filled eyes.

Olivia sat next to her. "Gladys. You were that before but you aren't now you are getting your life together."

"I know but I still don't want her to know about me. Not at all. If she asks about why you are sending pictures of her off to Ohio. Tell her distant family or something. But don't tell her I am her mother. Please Olivia that is all I ask of you"

Olivia sighed and nodded. "I won't"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Good. Thanks Olivia"

"What about her father? What do I say about that?" Olivia asked looking Gladys in the eye.

Gladys let out a small gruff laugh and said. "Him? You have no need to worry about him. He was just some loser I had sex with."

"So he isn't your former pimp?" Olivia asked.

"God no"

"Not a client?" Olivia asked. She wanted to make sure of everything.

"Nope. He knew what I was doing and approved! The guys I pick right? Well around the time I got pregnant I wasn't doing to well selling and what I could get it wasn't you know sex sex"

Olivia nodded understanding what she was saying. "So you didn't have sex with anyone but your ex around the time Miyera was conceived?" 

"No one else." Gladys answered,

"Can I know his name?" Olivia asked biting her lip.

"Sure. But please don't go looking for him. He is bad news. He freaked when I told him that I was pregnant. Nearly killed me and the baby."

"So should I be worried?" Olivia asked.

"No! I said you didn't. His name is Rob Dellwood"

"Ok thanks"

"No thank you. For all of this Olivia! You are a great wonderful women! I got to go" Gladys said seeing the time. She lifted the baby into Olivia's waiting arms and then smiled as she stood. She hugged Olivia and the baby gently.

"Bye and good luck. You have my number and don't be afraid to use it!" Olivia called as Gladys went to the door and opened it.

"I won't. Bye Olivia"

"Bye Gladys" Olivia said with a smiled as she watched Gladys close the door. "Bye" she whispered. She pecked the baby's forehead and whispered. "We both love you little one. Aren't you so lucky to have so many people that love you?" She then got the diaper bag and her keys and set off to Elliot's house. When she got there was greeted by all the Stabler kids. Soon Miyera was out of her arms and into one of the girls.

Elliot followed Olivia to the kitchen and watched as she put the bottles in the fridge. He smiled as he went over and hugged her from behind. "I love you"

"I love you too. Guess what?" She said turning around and closing the fridge. She was pressed between him and the cool fridge.

"What?" He whispered against her lips. Then he claimed her lips with his own giving her a soft loving kiss. He pulled away and smiled at the dazed look on her face.

"What?" Olivia asked in a husky voice.

"You said guess what? I asked what"

"Oh yeah. Gladys came by the house! She told me that she was moving to Ohio. She asked me if she could have pictures mailed to her and then she told me who the father of M.C is"

"Who?" Elliot asked. He knew it bugged Olivia that she didn't know everything she should about the biological father of the baby.

"Some ex boyfriend named Rob Dellwood" Olivia answered.

Elliot nodded and softly kissed her again. He pulled away and said. "I really love you Olivia."

"I love you too." Olivia said with a raised eyebrow. "What are you up to Stabler?"

"I can't picture the rest of my life without you Liv."

"I can't either" Olivia answered. Her eyebrow still raised.

"Then marry me. Marry me Olivia Vanessa Benson" Elliot asked as he pulled a ring out of his back pocket.

Olivia felt her eyes widen. "What?"

"Marry me Olivia"

"Elliot we started dating 3 months ago! We don't even live with each other! We"

But Elliot cut her off and said. "Olivia face it we have basically been together since the first day. Forget Kathy and the men you dated. You and I are a unit. We love each other and we aren't getting any younger! And for the living together part! Liv how many times have we been on stake outs for almost 3 days together?"

Olivia was breathing hard. "But" she stopped in mid sentence and said. "It hasn't been that many men!"

Elliot laughed and said. "Liv answer my question"

"Ask me again"

"Olivia Vanessa Benson. My partner, my best friend my soul mate will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" she answered with a smile. Tears running down her cheeks she kissed him.

There was applause and cheers. Olivia and Elliot broke apart and looked. The Stabler kids stood inside the kitchen.

Olivia smiled she was understanding what was going on. "Did you plan this? Is this why Maureen and Kathleen here?"

Maureen smiled and passed the baby on to Dickie. "Of course! I couldn't miss my dad proposing to my future step mother!" She laughed and hugged Olivia. Soon the rest of the Stabler kids joined her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth! OMG I'm totally updating for like all of my stories in like one night! OMG! I just got like the writing bug and I just got all these ideas of what was going to happen next! Lol so anywho here is the next chapter in the story! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Oh but if I did us E/O shippers would have what we wanted from the first season!**_

All through out the dinner with Stablers Olivia couldn't help but look at the beautiful ring that was on her finger! She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Elliot! He was just so..so Elliot. She giggled as she stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection and noticed a healthy flush and she giggled again. She was so happy! Everything finally seemed to be going right with her life! She opened the door when she heard a faint cry. She went back to the living room at the same time Elliot was taking M.C from Lizzie. Miyera thought it would be a nice time to pitch a fit. Olivia watched as Elliot gently rocked and whispered to the tired and cranky 2 month old baby. Soon Miyera was back to sleep and all was well. Olivia walked over to Elliot and hugged him gently. "Thank you"

"Your uhm welcome" Elliot said confused.

Maureen rolled her eyes at her dad's confused face but was still smiling. She loved Olivia and was happy to say that she was going to be her step mother in a matter of months.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes also. She sat down on the couch next to playpen that Miyera was sleeping in. "What are you guys watching?" she asked after a second.

"I Know What You Did Last Summer" Lizzie sighed.

"Isn't that with that Ghost Whisperer chick?" Elliot asked.

Olivia and the rest of the girls looked at Elliot. Olivia spoke first. "That Ghost Whisperer chick is Jennifer Love Hewitt!" 

"And she is so freaking awesome!" Kathleen said smiling at Olivia. Olivia was the one that her, Lizzie and Maureen watching Ghost Whisperer.

"And she can sing!"Maureen said.

"She's hot" Dickie added.

Lizzie slapped him in the back of the head rolling her eyes.

"Elizabeth" Elliot warned.

"Sorry dad. Dickie I apologize for slapping you in the back of the head." She muttered

After the movie was over the kids hugged and kissed Olivia and Miyera as she started to get ready to go. Elliot walked her to her car and said. "I love you so much Olivia"

Olivia smiled blushing hard. She then said. "I love you too! So much. Guess what?"

Elliot leaned against her car watching her put Miyera safely in the car seat. "Uhm you have a invisible dog that only goldfish can see?"

Olivia burst out laughing and shoved him lightly. "No it's not a dog it's a hippo! And you call yourself my best friend! No smart ass I'm no longer your girlfriend! I'm your fiancé!"

Elliot smiled and kissed her nose gently. "Ok. I love you fiancé"

Olivia laughed as she got in her car. "I love you too fiancé" she waited until he was on his porch so she could drove away she arrived him about 15 minutes later and she carried Miyera up to her apartment. She soon had the baby in her pj's and laid in the baby's bassinette in Olivia's room. She changed into her large NYPD t-shirt and then brushed her teeth and took the make up off her face. She was soon in bed with the TV on low. She was dead tired but she couldn't go to sleep. She leaned over to look at the sleeping baby and whispered. "Guess what sweetie? Mommy is getting married" she smiled brightly and then leaned back into her pillows and closed her eyes. Sleep taking over her tired body.

~1 month later~  
Olivia was back at work and was loving every minute of it. Maureen offered to watch Miyera when ever Olivia had to work. Thankfully Cragen understood and didn't make Olivia work as much as she would like to and use too. But Olivia still loved the face that she was able to work and be a mommy. Miyera was growing just fine. She didn't like she was almost 4 months maybe just 2 or 1 month. But that didn't matter to Olivia. She loved that little girl with everything she could muster. Gladys called Olivia once a week to hear about Miyera. From what Olivia heard Gladys was doing good there was still temptation but there was someone there to help her with that. Olivia was happy about that.

"Hello earth to Olivia" Elliot said waving his hand in front of Olivia's face.

Olivia blinked and looked at Elliot a smile on his face. "Yes?"

"Just making sure you were still on Earth" Elliot teased.

Olivia giggled and leaned back in her chair and looked at him with a smile. The wedding preparations were taking place and the wedding was planned for late September. "So what is up with Maureen and Kathleen? I mean I have no problem with them watching Miyera"

Elliot sighed and said. "Maureen is job hunting still. Her apartment mate has the flu and doesn't want to catch. Kathleen's apartment has a leak and it's going to take at least 2 months to fix the whole building. That at the earliest."

"So they went home to daddy" Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Yep. So Olivia I want to talk to you about Miyera. Your changing your last name right?"

Olivia felt her eyes bunch together and she said. "Yeah. Olivia Benson-Stabler just doesn't ring well in my head. So it's just going to be Olivia Stabler"

Elliot smiled and said. "Ok. I want to change Miyera's name. I want her to be Miyera Stabler. I want to adopt her Liv."

Olivia felt her eyes widen and she nodded. "El! That would be wonderful!" She stood and went over and hugged him. She then gave him a soft and quick peck on the lips. Before she could say anything else her phone started ringing. "One moment" she said to Elliot. She went back over to her desk and answered her phone.

"See! So unfair!" Munch said

"What are you complaining about now?" Fin asked with a laugh.

"Elliot gets partnered up with Olivia! And he winds up marrying her! I was hoping for a female partner and I get you!" Munch said with a smile.

"Well thanks partner I feel the love" Fin laughed. Before he could say anything Olivia slammed the phone down and just stared at it.

"What's wrong Livvie?" Elliot asked going over and looking at her.

"That was Rob Dellwood"

Elliot was silent that name sounded familiar. "Rob Dellwood? Isn't that Miyera's biological father?"

Olivia nodded sinking into her chair.

"What? Why? How did he get your number?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah I know. Shawna gave him my number. He wanted to see Gladys but Shawna told him she moved to Ohio and now he wants to see Miyera! He said he has the right to see his daughter!"

Everyone was silent that had no idea of what to say. Why in the hell was this Rob Dellwood taking a interest in Miyera all of a sudden? It just didn't make any sense.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for taking forever but my friends came over for like a week and we just hung out so I had no time to write! But they have left and I am back on track! So thanks for the reviews and the alerts and stuff like that! Awesomeness! Anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! It would be wonderful but my dream hasn't come true! Tear tear**_

Olivia sat her desk, her leg shaking as she thought about the phone call she had almost an hour. She looked away from the picture of the small infant on her desk and looked at Elliot. She could tell that he had been looking at her making sure that she was ok. "El. Do you think if I was to tell Rob he could meet Miyera here at the precinct he would? I mean he is right a man does have a right to see his child. But I just don't trust him"

Elliot nodded. "I understand Liv. Completely and it sounds good to have him meet her here. So they can both be under watchful eyes."

Olivia nodded that was exactly what she was thinking. She smiled at him and picked her phone back up she called Rob back and told him that he could come down to the 1-6 to have the little meet and greet. He understood and agreed to be there tomorrow. Olivia let out a sigh of relief when she hung up the phone.

"So?" Elliot asked.

"He is going to be here tomorrow." Olivia sighed. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She was tired. It was just about time for her home to get Miyera and get home. She stood and put her jacket on she smiled at Elliot and said. "It's about time I get home. I still need to wash" she groaned the last part.

I love you Liv"

"Love you too" she smiled. "Bye you guys"

"See you tomorrow" they called as she walked out of the 1-6 and to her car. She had a feeling that feeling that someone was falling. She turned and checked but saw no one. She started to drive over to Elliot's house and was soon walking inside the door and smiling.

"Hey momster" Lizzie said. She was still wearing her school uniform and was holding Miyera as she watched a recorded episode of Charmed.

"Hey Lizzie." The Stabler kids have been calling Olivia momster since Elliot proposed. "I use to watch this show all the time! I love Piper!"

"Yeah I kind of think of you when she is on the screen. I found out about it the internet. I'm going to get the first season from the library. I missed like 5 episodes." She said smiling.

Olivia smiled. "I have all the seasons on DVD. This is like my favorite show besides Ghost Whisperer and Bones and of NCIS"

"I love Bones!" Lizzie squealed.

"So in two weeks I have a weekend off. You wanna watch Charmed first season and on?" Olivia asked shyly. She wanted to get to know all of the Stabler kids.

Lizzie smiled brightly and said. "That is a awesome idea! Two weeks it is!" She handed Miyera to Olivia and started packing up the baby's things. Once everything was safely in the diaper bag and the diaper bag was on Olivia's shoulder Lizzie hugged her good bye. "I better get started on my homework. Bye Livvie"

Olivia hugged her back and then walked out of the door and gently placed the baby inside the car. She started the car and was soon driving back to her apartment. She felt a prickle on the back of her neck, like someone was watching her or better yet following her. At a red light she fixed her blue tooth and then dialed Elliot's number. It went straight to voice mail. "Hey El. This might sound paranoid but I think someone is following me. I thought that as soon as I left the station house and then after I picked up M.C so yeah when you get this call me" She ended the call. She turned the corner to get off the pick street and screamed as someone rammed her car from the left. "MIYERA" She screamed out. Her head hit the side of the car and she blacked out.

~Elliot~  
"Next time we should just let Munch talk to her" Fin laughed as him and Elliot walked into the interrogation room.

Elliot looked at his phone a realized that he missed a call from Olivia. That was almost an 1 hour ago. He smiled at the phone but as he listened to the message he smile faded and he frowned. He called her cell hone and didn't get any answer. He then called her home phone and still didn't get anything. He felt something flutter in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong.

Fin was standing nearby and saw the look on his friends face and he asked. "What's up?"

Elliot handed Fin his phone and had him listen to the message and after he was finished said. "I called her and it went straight to voice mail"

"You wanna go check on her?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I'll go tell Cragen what's up" Fin said.

But before they could do anything Cragen came over to them with wide eyes. "Elliot"

"What's up?" Elliot asked his voice low.

"There was car accident a hit and run is what it seems like. It was a black SUV. Signed in Olivia's name. But Olivia is gone so is Miyera. They are both missing." Cragen said repeating the phone call he just received.

Elliot's heart was beating fast. "Where?"

"Come on we can all go" Cragen answered.

They were soon at the scene of the crime and felt their eyes widen the SUV was all banged up there was yellow tape around the area.

"Oh goodness." Elliot said as he rushed out the car and went over to the mangled car. He looked inside the car and noticed the blood on the driver window, the window was shattered and a piece of jean material was stuck to a shard. The back door was wide open and the car seat was gone along with the diaper bag. Someone had kidnapped the baby and Olivia.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ello everyone from the planet earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! So yep read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Oh if I did the things I could do!**_

Elliot paced back and forth in the squad room he didn't know what was going on. He didn't like that feeling. He needed to know where is Olivia was, where his future daughter was too. He was scared, even though he wouldn't admit. The one person he would have admitted to wasn't here. She was missing. He turned when Munch walked in. "Anything?"

Munch nodded. "Thankfully big brother is always watching so we have something." He said as he waved a CD around. He went and put it inside. It showed Olivia at the red light talking. She was on her blue tooth and then as she started to move a black SUV rammed into her left side. Olivia looked terrified as she screamed out and then she was knocked out. She was leaning against the window bleeding from the head. A man got out of the other car and rushed over to Olivia. He opened the back door and took the car seat out and went to place it in his car. He went back to Olivia and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge so he simply broke the glass letting it hit all over Olivia. He pulled her out the car quickly and put her in the backseat of his car. "Come on asshole show your face" Elliot whispered. Sure enough the man looked up at the light and showed his face. He had a short hair cut and had a scar on his left eyebrow. Then he got in the car and drove off. Elliot turned away from the screen wiping his hand over his face and he groaned. "Liv. Sweetie were are you" he whispered.

"Do you know him?" Munch asked hoping that Elliot knew him from somewhere.

"No. But I'll check to see if it is anyone with a personal thing against Liv" Elliot said. He went over to his fiancé and partner's desk and clicked her mouse. Her computer screen lit up and Elliot was looking at a picture of the man. "You guys. I found him"

"What already?" Cragen said coming over to him. He looked at the screen and said. "That matches him to the tee! Who is he?"

Elliot groaned. "Rob Dellwood. Miyera's biological father. He must have followed Olivia from the station to my house and then rammed her with the car."

Cragen nodded. "Do we have any information on this Rob guy?"

"No but I am looking him up right now" Munch said over on his computer.

Cragen nodded and asked Elliot. "Did Olivia tell you anything about him? The reason why he left Gladys?"

Elliot nodded. "Gladys told her that Rob beat her to death when she was 2 months pregnant. She almost died and so did the baby."

Munch groaned and said. "This guy is wanted in New Jersey for assault and battery on his ex wife and car theft. He went to jail twice for assault both women."

"Shit. Do we have an address?" Fin asked.

Munch continued reading and he said. "Yeah" he then told him the address.

"Let's go check it out" Elliot said standing up and getting his things. Fin and Munch close behind him. They went to the squad cars and were soon driving off to Rob Dellwood's residence.

~Olivia~  
She was sitting on the floor bleeding from the side of her head and from her leg. She heard a noise from the room next to her and she called out. "PLEASE! JUST LET ME GET MY BABY!" She could hear Miyera crying in that same room. There was more footsteps but the baby still didn't stop crying. Olivia looked around the room and saw that the diaper bag was still in here. "PLEASE! HER BOTTLE IS RIGHT IN HERE! SHE IS HUNGRY!" Olivia screamed.

Rob Dellwood was pacing around in the room next to Detective Benson. He could hear her screaming for him to let her go. But he couldn't let her out that room. He needed the money very badly and that bitch and the little brat he held in his arms would be the solution. The little baby was turning red from all the screaming and yelling she was doing. She did look like Gladys. "Bitch" he whispered. He placed the baby down on the bed and walked out the room. He went to the next room and unlocked the door. He walked in and smiled at the women handcuffed to the chair. "Hello Detective Benson"

Olivia looked at him and said. "Please she is hungry just let me feed her" tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't stand having her daughter crying like that.

Rob nodded. "Anything to shut that little brat up. I have a gun just to let you know. I am going to take the cuffs off of you. If you try anything I will kill you and the baby. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and waited for him to take the cuffs off of her once they were off she scrambled to the diaper bag and took out the bottle. "This needs to be warmed up. Can you please? I'll go in there and calm her down."

Rob sighed and took the bottle away from Olivia and grabbed her arm dragging her into the next room. He pushed her and then turned away to heat up the bottle.

Olivia rushed over to her daughter and gently lifted her up. "No worries I got you ladybug. Mommy has you now" She kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. She reached into her back pocket and took out the binky that she always carried just in case Miyera dropped one. She gently placed it in her mouth and smiled. "Come on. I know it's not milk but it will have to do for now"

Miyera groaned and then let out a whimper. She didn't want this she wanted something to drink. She looked at her mother with large brown tear filled eyes.

Rob came strolling back in with the bottle. He tossed it to Olivia and watched as she checked it and then gave it to the baby. "You're a good mom better than Gladys would have been. Crack head hoe" he chuckled.

Olivia paid no attention to him. She just paid attention to the small child in her arms. "Gladys has changed."

"Oh yeah. Whatever"

"Why did you want to meet Miyera? If you wanted to see her this badly you could have just told me" Olivia growled.

"No! I didn't want to meet her. I just wanted her. I owe someone a lot of money and we made a deal after he found out I had a kid. His wife has been begging for a baby. So I went out to find her. Meyra?"

"Her name is Miyera! And what? If Gladys had her you would have just taken her?"

"No I would have taken Gladys too. Another state bigger profits Gladys sells big" Rob laughed. "But than Shawna told me that you had the baby. So I looked you up and realized you would be so much better than Gladys"

Olivia's heart was beating fast. This sicko was going to sell his own daughter and then force her into prostitution! "Your fucking sick" she spat. She looked down at the baby who eyes were fluttering. Soon the bottle was empty. Olivia took it out of her mouth and burped the baby. She checked the diaper and asked. "Can you get me the diaper bag. She's wet"

Rob was looking at her with teasing eyes. "What are you going to do for me?"

"Break your neck? Just get the damn bag!" Olivia said. She was getting pissed.

Rob chuckled and walked out of the room and went to get the diaper bag. He came back and tossed the bag at her. "There you go"

Olivia took out the wipes, diaper, baby powder and then started to change her daughters diaper. After that she rocked Miyera to sleep. "Go to sleep little Ladybug" she whispered. Miyera's eyes closed and was soon in dream land. Olivia gently placed the baby on the bed. She turned to Rob and said. "What are you going to do?" 

Rob looked at her and smiled. "Once he gets here and takes the baby we are going to leave. Not sure where yet but we are out of here"

Olivia smirked. "I'm not to sure that is going to work."

"Why the hell not?" Rob asked advancing.  
"Because my fiancé is here" she said looking past Rob and at Elliot.

Elliot stood in the doorway and said. "NYPD get down on the ground now!"

Rob growled and said as he turned to face Elliot. "Hello fiancé!" 

"I said get down on the ground now" Elliot said cocking his gun.

Rob sighed and got on the ground. Munch went over and handcuffed him while Elliot went over to Olivia. He sat next to her on the floor he titled her head towards him checking her head wound. He grimaced and said. "Your gonna need stitches baby"

She winced and nodded. "Ok."

"Is Miyera ok?" Elliot asked looking at the baby.

"Yeah she seems just fine. She was hella hungry though. But I feed her. I just want to get out of here." She murmured.

"No worries sweetie. I got you" He whispered in her ear. "I love you"

"I love you too" Olivia whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! So thanks for all the reviews and stuff! Here is the chapter in the story! This is going to be over soon. Maybe 2 more chapters. Sorry for the like 8 month speed up! But I totally had writers block and I just sat down at the computer and this is what I came up with! So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been 8 months since Miyera and Olivia had been kidnapped by Rob Dellwood. Since then Elliot and Olivia had gotten married and moved in with each other. Miyera 1st birthday was in two days and Olivia was wreck. She hasn't been feeling well the whole month of February.

Elliot sleeping in the bed when he felt Olivia get up and go to the bathroom. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep when he heard her starting to throw up. He got up and sprinted to the bathroom. He opened the door and crouched down next o his wife. He held her hair and rubbed her back. "Sweetie. You should go to the hospital. You haven't been feeling well for weeks."

Olivia groaned and said. "I know I made appointment. I'm going tomorrow. I already told Cragen and Miyera is going be with her big sister Maury"

Elliot nodded and wet a wash cloth and placed it on her warm forehead. "Ok. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No that's ok." She answered leaning into his chest. "I think I'm ok now" she said.

Elliot nodded and helped her up. He watched as she brushed her teeth after that they walked back inside their bedroom and got into bed.

Olivia cuddled into her husband's build and said. "I love "

Elliot smiled into the crook of her neck and said. "I love you too Mrs. Stabler"

Olivia giggled and yawned. She closed her eyes was soon fast asleep in her husbands arms.

~The next day~

Olivia groaned as she sat up and looked around. It was 7 in the morning Elliot was downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She stood and stretched she went to the bathroom and then went to Miyera's room. Her crib was empty that meant that Elliot had her. She went to the next room, which was Lizzie's bedroom, she was brushing her hair. "Good Morning Liz"

"Sup momster. Dad is downstairs cooking. Dickie is down there with him so is Miyera. Can you braid my hair please?"

"Sure" Olivia said as she walked over and stood behind Lizzie and started braiding her hair. After she got down they walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and smiled. Elliot was cooking pancakes and was singing to Miyera. Miyera was bigger than before but she didn't like she was going turn 1 the next day. But she wasn't behind in anything she could crawl and was starting to walk around in her walker. "Hey baby" she said going over to her daughter in the high chair.

Miyera cooed and smiled when she saw her mother she clapped her little chubby hands and giggled.

Olivia smiled and tuned to look at Dickie. He was sitting at the table looking at his notes and a history book. "Hey Dickie"

"Morning momster." He answered not even looking up from his history book.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I have a really big test today. Huge part of my grade in History" He said looking up with a smile.

"Ok good luck" Olivia said. She went and stood behind Elliot and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good morning Mr. Stabler"

Elliot laughed and turned around and kissed her lips softly.

"Hey don't burn the food" Dickie laughed.

"Yeah the honeymoon is over" Lizzie said as she cut a piece of pancake and feed it to Miyera.

Olivia laughed against Elliot's lips and whispered. "What a wonderful Honeymoon that was"

They soon got finished with breakfast and the kids were off to school. Elliot was ready and was about to leave to go to work. Olivia was in Miyera's room changing her. Elliot walked into the room leaning against the door frame and looked at his beautiful wife. "I'm leaving sweet face"

Olivia turned holding Miyera and smiled as she put her daughter inside the walker. She walked over to her husband and kissed his lips softly. "I love you"

"I love you too" He said wrapping his arms around Olivia's body. He kissed her again deepening the kiss.

She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and put her head against his neck. "You better get to work and I better get going to Maureen's or we will both wind up in our bedroom" her breath warm against his neck.

He nodded with a smile. "Your right. Later?" 

"Of course" She said seductively.

Elliot smiled and kissed her nose and turned before he gathered her up in his arms and didn't leave home at all today. He went to his car and drove to the 1-6.

Olivia brushed her hair into a ponytail and gathered her daughter in her arms. She put her daughter's coat on and then her own. She was finally out of her house and in her car. She was driving to Maureen's apartment. After dropping Miyera off she went to the hospital so she could have her doctors appointment.

~Later that day~  
Olivia worked around the house in a daze. She was home alone since she had called Maureen inviting her for dinner. She had something to tell all of them. Maureen agreed and said that she would drop Miyera off when she came for dinner. So Olivia was left alone to think of the information she was just given by her doctor. She decided to cook angel hair pasta with alfrado sauce with garlic bread and salad. She couldn't wait until Elliot got home. She heard the door open.

"Hey momster" Lizzie and Dickie said at the same time. Lizzie had swim practice and Dickie basketball.

"Hey you guys. Dinner is just about ready"

Lizzie looked around. "Where is M.C?"

"Maureen is going to bring her home. She is going to stay for dinner. Katie too. She should be here by now. You guys go and finish your homework" She said. 

The twins nodded and went to their rooms and completed their homework.

Olivia hummed along to the loud music coming from Lizzie's room. "Your love your love your love is my drug" she sang.

"Oh is it really?" A voice said.

Olivia jumped and turned away from the kitchen counter with a yelp. She swat at Elliot with the dish towel. "You scared me!"

He smiled and went closer to her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck. "Sorry baby"

Olivia moaned softly and said. "It's ok" She gripped his shoulders when he nibbled her earlobe.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her again his hands sliding down her body. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. He loved being able touch her whenever he wanted to!

"EW! Cover your eye's M.C! Mommy and daddy are making kissy faces!" Maureen laughed as she walked inside the kitchen.

Elliot smiled and stepp away from Olivia. He went over and hugged his oldest daughter then he took the baby from her. "Hey Miyera! How was daddy's little princess?"

Miyera giggled and said. "Da da!"

Elliot smiled and looked at Olivia and then gently kissed Miyera's nose causing the little girl to giggle. Soon it was dinner time. Miyera was set up in her high chair everyone else was at the table eating and talking.

Olivia cleared her throat and said "Well I have to tell you guys something"

"What?" Kathleen asked. She had arrived there about 5 minutes after her older sister.

"I went to the doctor today and well… I'm pregnant" she said that part looking at Elliot.

He gasped and looked at Olivia. He stood and went over to her. "Really/? How many months?"

"3" She said she looked at the kids they all seemed shocked.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't get pregnant I mean look at dad's track record!" Dickie said.

"Richard" Elliot said.

Olivia snickered and said. "Well that is true. So are you guys happy about this?"

Lizzie smiled and went over to hug and kiss her step mother. "I know I am!"

Maureen did the same. Everyone looked at Kathleen. She smiled and said. "Of course!"

Olivia smiled and let a huge sigh of relief. She was happy she finally got that off of her chest!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and such so anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been 2 months since Olivia told her family that she was pregnant. Now at 5months she had a curve to her stomach and people could tell that she was pregnant. She was still working but of course she was on desk duty. She didn't want to risk anything happening to her baby but she didn't want to leave work yet. She had an appointment today and this appointment was going to tell her the sex of the baby. She was so excited. She was at home waiting for Elliot to return so they could go to the appointment together He had to go to Lizzie's school and give her the permission slip for the field trip she was going on today. She had left on the kitchen table. So Olivia was at the house waiting for him. She was watching Miyera playing in her playpen. "Look at mommy's big girl!"

Miyera turned away from her stuffed panda and smiled at her mommy. "ga!" she cooed.

Olivia smiled and got up and bent over to kissed her daughters head. "Such a pretty baby" Olivia stood and looked around the living room.

"You ok Momster?" Maureen asked. She was staying with them until the heat in her apartment was fixed. It was mid October and the heat in her apartment chose to give out. Her landlord said it would take him a week to get to it.

"I'm doing good. I just get hot sometimes and have to use the bathroom a lot. And not to mention this baby likes to move around a lot! I first thought my stomach was acting weird but then I realized it was the baby!" Olivia laughed.

Maureen laughed along with her step mother and bent down in front of her littler sister. "Hi M.C how you doing?"

Miyera giggle and clapped her hands. "Hi Hi!" she said

Maureen and Olivia were both laughing. They started talking about things when Elliot called Olivia and told her that he was outside. Olivia turned and bent down in front of Miyera. "Mommy is going to be back ok sweetie?"

Miyera just smiled and watched as her mother got her jacket on and then walked out the door. Her bottom lips trembled for a second but she looked at her big sister then at her large panda bear and gave a small smile. She sat down and started playing.

Maureen let out a breath happy that her little sister chose not to cry this time. When Olivia first left Miyera in Maureen's care the baby cried for a while but it seemed she was getting over it. Maureen flopped on the couch and turned the TV on. "Oh Transformers 2 it is then" she said with a giggle.

~Olivia and Elliot~  
They were driving to the hospital talking to each other and listening to the radio. Olivia groaned leaning back in her chair. "El! It's so hot!" she groaned as she rolled the window down.

Elliot laughed and said. "Babe it's just pregnancy hot flashes. They continue throughout the pregnancy"

Olivia groaned and said. "Oh man! The nauseous I could have handled but these hot flashes are killing me here!" she leaned towards the window and breathed in the cool New York air. It was nearing Halloween. She looked at her husband and said. "What are we going to do for Halloween?"

"Well the twins are 16 and I'm pretty sure they have their own plans. I was hoping we could take Miyera out trick or treating. You know this is going to be her first Halloween"

Olivia nodded with a smile and said. "That is what I was thinking. What should she go as? I was thinking a panda bear that way she could match her favorite toy ever. Or maybe an angel or well I;m not sure yet. What are you going to be?"

Elliot looked at his wife and smiled. "I'm going as well I'm not sure yet. How about you?"

Olivia nodded and said. "I have no idea. What are Lizzie and Dickie doing for Halloween? If they aren't doing anything we could do something as a family. Like go trick or treating and then have some one baby sit Miyera and go to a scary movie or something. I would say a haunted house but I'm not sure I should in this state" she laughed waving her hand over her stomach. It was getting bigger and bigger.

"Yeah I don't think you would be too happy if someone knocked into you trying to run away from someone dressed like a ghoul." Elliot laughed.

"Or you could take the older kids and Miyera and I can stay and pass out candy" Olivia suggested

"Sounds good let's talk it out with the kids. So what do you think your having?"

Olivia smiled at her husband. "I think this baby is a boy. How about you?"

"A girl. Even though I truly want a boy I think it is a girl" Elliot said smiling.

"I don't mind what the baby is as long as he or she is healthy" Olivia said.

"Same here babe. Same here" Elliot said getting her hand.

~Later that day~  
Elliot and Olivia were sitting at the kitchen table with shocked looks on their faces. They had just walked into the kitchen through the side door and sat down. Not even telling Maureen they were home.

"El? Baby?" Olivia said looking at her husband.

Elliot looked up at his wife and gave her smile. "Wow Liv" he saw the look in her eyes and he said. "Come her baby" he patted his lap.

She got out her chair and sat on her husband's lap looking him in the eye. "Yeah?"

"This is great Liv. Really great" He said smiling brightly. "Just think about it. Two more little ones to love."

Olivia smiled and said. "Twins." The word was foreign on her tongue she never thought she would have twins.

"Twins" Elliot repeated with a large smile. He kissed his wife softly. "A Girl and A boy! So ha Liv I was right!"

Olivia laughed and said. "Well I was right too! So there"

"Did we hear you two right? We are having a little brother and a little sister?" Lizzie and Dickie said at the same time.

Olivia and Elliot both jumped at the sound of their voices. They turned and saw that Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen, Kathleen and Miyera were standing right in the door way. Olivia stood up and nodded. "Yes. I'm pregnant with twins. A girl and a boy"

Kathleen was the first one to rush over and hug Olivia tightly. "Oh a boy and a girl! Too awesome Momster!"

Olivia smiled at Kathleen and hugged her back. "Thanks Katie." Soon the other Stabler were hugging Olivia and then their father.

Miyera walked over to her mother and pointed at her tummy and said. "Momma? Brother or Sissy?

Olivia smiled and bent down picking up her small daughter. "Both sweetie. Mommy is having twins. Two babies" she said holding up two fingers.

Miyera got her mother fingers and gently tickled them. "Two!"

Everyone laughed and then Olivia got a large smile on her face. "I know what we can be for Halloween Elliot!"

Elliot looked at the look in his wives eye and said. "Will I like it?"

"Of course!" she said smiling.

~Halloween~  
It was late Halloween and the whole Stabler family had a wonderful time. It turned out that Lizzie and Dickie didn't have plans so they agreed to hanging with their parents and siblings. They first went trick or treating and were currently at the 1-6 seeing everyone there. After that Elliot was going to drop Olivia and Miyera off and then take the older kids off to an haunted house.

"Liv that is hilarious!" Fin said laughing.

Olivia laughed and said. "Thank you. Thank you very much!" She was an pregnant angel on her back as a sign that read. "The Devil made me do it". Elliot was of course the devil.

Maureen went as Alice and Dickie went as the Mad Hatter. Kathleen went as a gothic fairy and Lizzie went as a dead cheerleader. She used her cheerleading outfit and just got pale make up and a few fake cuts and bruises on her neck and her face. Miyera was holding her mothers hand and had a huge smile on her face. She was a pretty little red riding hood. She had the little red dress with the apron around her waist plus a basket filled with 'goodies' She even had the hood on. She giggled the whole time she had a blast the whole night.

Olivia picked up her giggling daughter and kissed her cheek. "You have fun Lady bug?"

Miyera just laughed and said. "Again! Again!"

Elliot laughed and said. "Princess you have to wait until next year. We can take your little brother and sister with us then"

Cragen was standing talking with Dickie but he turned when Elliot said that. "Did I hear you say little brother and sister?"

Olivia blushed and said. "Yeah the devil knocked me up again. This time he gave me twins"

Elliot laughed and poked her with his trident. "Keep talking Angel. Keep talking" 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! Thanks for the reviews and stuff! This goes out to svuproductions for always being there to review or to talk well message lol!  
so as always read review and enjoy  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Oh but the things I could do if I did! Hehehe**_

OLIVIA IS 5 MONTHS  
~November~  
Since Halloween things have been pretty uneventful for the Stabler family. Miyera was walking and talking like it was nobodies business. She getting bigger but was still smaller than an average 1 year old. Elliot and Olivia were still the same loving parents they have been and always be. Maureen was steadily dating a man by the name of Robert Locke. Elliot had meet him and approved just like Olivia did. The Stabler kids also liked this Robert man. Kathleen was excited about her last year in college at 22 she was ready to move on to the next stage of her life which was moving on to graduate school she was going to go all the to the top she wanted to be the best Psychologist she could. She wanted to help people plain and simple. Lizzie was still doing the program at the hospital and was still in love with the idea of being a baby doctor. Dickie was still finding himself and staying out of trouble. The twins had joined the swim team. That was where the Stabler family was heading at the moment. They were going to support Lizzie and Dickie at a swim meet at there school.

"SWIM!" Miyera cried as soon as she saw the huge pool.

Olivia laughed and kissed her little girl. "That's right ladybug swimming pool. But not today" Olivia had been taking Miyera to swimming classes at the YMCA. That little girl loved the water.

Miyera pouted but then clapped her hands when Lizzie and Dickie came out of the locker rooms and started warming up. "Liz! D!" She cheered.

Elliot laughed as he took the baby out of Olivia arms and nodded. "That's right M.C."

Olivia cuddled to Elliot build and rolled her eyes when Maureen and Kathleen made kissy faces.

~Later that day~  
"You guys did great!" Elliot said as he unlocked the door and let everyone inside the house.

"Thanks dad! I was so worried when Coach made me anchor!" Dickie said laughing as he dumped his duffel back on the ground.

Olivia gave him a look and he picked it right back up. "You did great. Both of you"

"Thanks momster!" Lizzie said smiling. "You want me to take this upstairs D?"

"Yeah thanks" He said to his twin.

Lizzie took his duffel bag and her own upstairs and put them in their own rooms.

Olivia looked at Maureen who was talking with Robert and the one holding Miyera. She laughed and said. "Maureen she is knocked out"

"I'll take her up. You sit down. You look beat" Maureen said smiling.

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling. Carrying around twins was no joke! But she loved it all the same and she wouldn't change it for the world. She loved being able to feel them inside of her. And at 6 months she knew that by March she would be able to see her little ones and that thought alone made her giddy.

Maureen kissed Robert and then went to take Miyera up to her room. Kathleen followed her older sister.

"Uhm Mr. Stabler could I talk to you for a moment?"Robert asked Elliot. Truth be told he was slightly afraid of Maureen's detective parents. "Well both of you actually"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then both nodded. "Sure go ahead. And please call me Olivia" Olivia said nicely.

Elliot just looked at the young man in front of him. "What's on your mind?"

Olivia looked at Elliot with a look that simply said. Be nice or else. She then looked back at Robert. "Go ahead"

Robert cleared his throat and said. "Well as you know Maureen and I have been dating for almost a year now and well I love her deeply. I know she feels the same way towards me. I was raised to be a gentlemen and my mother always told me that if things were to ever get serious. Like I am with Maureen. And I was thinking of going to the next step I was suppose to ask that girls parents. So hear I am Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. I would like to have Maureen's hand in marriage"

Elliot and Olivia stood there in a shock silence. "You want to marry my daughter? My baby girl?" Elliot asked. Everything rushed to his mind. All the time he had spent and missed in his oldest daughters life. His little girl was going to be 26 in less than a year. But it seemed like just yesterday she was begging him to check her closet for toe eating monsters.

"Yes sir that I do" Robert said with confidence

Elliot looked at the man in front of him. Robert was a good man with a good head on his shoulders. He had a job telemarketing and seemed to treat his little girl with all the dignity and respect she needed and deserved.

"El say something" Olivia said after almost 2 minutes of silence.

Elliot cleared his throat and said. "Well I like you Robert. I truly do and I guess all I can say is I'm happy that it's you and not some loser that is going no where in life. But you Robert you are going somewhere. Well you have my blessing. But be warned if you break her heart or hurt her in any way you will be sorry"

Olivia looked at him and said. "Don't look at me. I'm feeling the same way. Hurt her and watch what's happens." Her eyes staring into his.

Robert stared at both them nodding his head."You have my word"

Olivia then smiled gently and said. "So when are you going to ask? How?"

Robert smiled and said. "Thanksgiving."

Olivia smiled. "That's great and I want to say ahead of time welcome to the family" she stood and hugged him and then looked at Elliot. "I'm hot and tired. I'm off to bed" she kissed him gently and then looked back at him and Robert. "Be nice El"

"Aren't I always?" Elliot said smiling at his wife.

Olivia gave him a look and then smiled. "Such a cocky asshole" she said.

"But you love it" Elliot said smiling as he watched his wife walk away. "No worries Robert this family isn't as crazy as it seems"

Robert smiled and looked at the pictures along the walls. He didn't mind if they were all crazy it was still a family. 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! So sorry for the long wait but I started school and that is my number one priority! This is my junior year and I can't risk getting off track! So anyhow here is the next chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was walking around the house with Miyera following her. It was Thanksgiving and just about everyone was going to be coming to there house this year. Since they had moved they had a lot more space to get things done. So the house was going to be full with the kids and the family from the 1-6. "Are you excited about Thanksgiving M.C?"

" Turkey !" The little one year exclaimed.

Olivia laughed and bent over to pick up her daughter. It was getting hard to do this. Olivia felt very pregnant and she looked very pregnant. She was 6 months pregnant. She went into the kitchen and looked around. "El! The twins are hungry"

Elliot turned away from the stove and said. "Well there is something in the fridge. The twins aren't getting any of the food that is cooking until everyone else gets here."

Olivia felt her bottom lip tremble. "But..Elliot" she whispered.

Miyera had slide down her mother's body and went off the play room.

Elliot went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lips softly. "Oh darling."

She sniffed. "Elliot"

Elliot knew that her emotions were running high because she was pregnant. He couldn't bear to see her upset like this. He gently kissed her lips.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He lightly nibbled her bottom lip and then pulled away from her. "I love you Livvie"

"I love you too" she whispered as she kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Really love you"

Elliot laughed his breath was coming out in slight pants. "I really love you too. But Livvie I have cook and make sure everything is ready for today"

Olivia gave one last kiss to his neck and pulled away. "Ok" she said with a pout. She took another bit of her apple and smiled at him. "Later?"

Elliot laughed and kissed her forehead. "Of course darling"

"Ok. I'll go check on the kids" she said. She then turned and went to the playroom. She could hear Miyera giggling and the soft voices of Lizzie and Kathleen. "Hey you guys"

"Sup momster" Dickie said. He was sitting on the other side of the playroom playing a game on the Wii. Miyera was playing with Lizzie, it seemed to be a game of hide and seek with a Simon's Says.

"Hey Dickie. Hey Lizzie. Are you guys ok?" Olivia asked as she eased into a rocking chair.

"Just fine. Dad kicked you out the kitchen too?" Lizzie asked.

"Yep" Olivia said with a slight pout. "I told him that baby was hungry. That didn't work though. I totally want some of that food!" Olivia said.

The twins both laughed. "Poor momster"

Olivia joined in their laughter. "Come here M.C" Olivia said to her baby girl.

Miyera smiled as she looked at her mother. She had light brown eyes and curly dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. At the moment it was down and she wore a dark blue dress with little ballet flats. She stumbled over to her mother. "When baby coming?"

Olivia smiled and placed Miyera's hand on her stomach so she could feel the twins kicking. "See that's your brother and sister. They want to come out and play. They should be here before your birthday."

Miyera smiled brightly and said. "I be 2!" she held up her little fingers.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "That's right. Mommy's big girl is going to be two!"

Miyera smiled and then looked around. She bent down picking up her large teddy bear and wobbled over to Lizzie. "Mommy having baby before birthday!"

Lizzie smiled and said. "I know!"

Olivia smiled as she leaned back in the chair and rocked back and forth. She must have dozed off because she was soon being called by Elliot telling her that people were starting to show up. She stood up with his help and kissed him softly. "Who all is here?"

"Maureen and Robert got her first. Then Cragen. Munch and Casey showed up together. Now just waiting for Fin and Melinda." He said.

Olivia nodded and shook her hair out. "Let's go entertain"

Elliot laughed and got her hand. They went to the front room and was greeted by everyone.

"There's the pregnant chick" Casey giggled as she hugged her best friend.

Olivia hugged her back with a laughed. "Whatever you'll be next"

Casey gave her a look and said. "Whatever"

Olivia laughed as she gave her best friend the same look and they both burst out laughing. They rest of the day was worry free and was just the family catching up on things they had missed. Even though they usually saw each other every single day. But they couldn't really talk about what they wanted in the squad room. Soon Melinda and Fin got there and food was then served. At the dinner table Robert stood up and gently tapped his knife against his glass. "If it ok with everyone I would like to say something"

Everyone looked at him. Elliot and Olivia both shared a quick glance but quickly masked their faces so that they could seem surprised just like everyone else would be.

"As all you know Maureen and I started dating about 1 year ago. We have had our problems like any other couples but we always managed to pull through and get back together. I couldn't imagine a life without Maureen. My Maur Bear, I love her. So I'm asking you today Maureen." He got down in front of her. He pulled out a small red velvet box. "On bended knee. Maureen Theresa Stabler will you marry me? You will continue this crazy thing we call life with me?"

Maureen was breathing heavily and she had tears pouring out of her eyes. She was nodding. "I love you! I love you too! Oh Rob so much! Of course I'll marry" she cried as she flung her arms around his neck.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Maureen was still crying wrapped in Robert's arms. She lifted her head and said. "Did you really ask you too?"

Elliot and Olivia both laughed and said. "Yeah. Asked like 1 month ago."

"I was wondering when he was going to finally ask you" Olivia stood and wobbled over to the couple and gave them both a hug. "Congrats."

"Thanks momster"

Before Olivia could say anything her cell phone started ringing. She excused herself and went out the room. "Hello?" it was an unfamiliar number.

"Hey Olivia"

Olivia was silent a long time and then she said. "Hey Gladys. Are you ok?"

Gladys was silent and then she said. "Olivia. I need your help"

Olivia was breathing a tad bit faster. "What's wrong? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Olivia please calm down. I'm in New York City. Visiting Shawna for the holiday and well I need your help" Gladys whispered the last part.

"With what?"

Gladys was crying and she said. "I'm pregnant" 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello people of earth! Typing this on my laptop! Lol So sorry for the long wait! So anuwho here is the next chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia stared at the phone in disbelief. "Your what?" she whispered shocked,

Gladys cleared her throat and said. "I'm pregnant. I really need to talk to you. Maybe tomorrow? I mean if that is OK with you of course!" she added quickly.

Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair and said. "Ok. I'll meet you."

"Thanks Olivia."

"No problem. Let's meet at the diner by precinct OK?"

"Sure. And Olivia. Can you bring Miyera?"

Olivia was silent for almost an minute before she said. "Sure. I'll bring her"

Gladys let out a sigh of relief and she said. "Ok. I'll see you 4?"

"4"

"Bye and thanks again"

"Bye" Olivia said with a smile as she hung up the phone. She then turned around and went back to everyone else. She had a feeling Elliot was looking at her. He was. She looked at him with a gentle smile and shook her head.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Maureen was still in shock but it was a good shocked. She was already starting to talk about wedding plans. Soon everyone left leaving Olivia, Elliot, the twins and Miyera to the clean up. Olivia was walking around the the kitchen looking for an apple.

Elliot was cleaning finishing the dishes and Lizzie was taking care of Miyera. Dickie was clean up duty. He turned and looked at his wife. "Livvie what are you doing?"

"Looking for an apple" she answered as she looked in the fridge.

Elliot laughed and said. "We don't have anymore darling"

She turned to look at him with wide sad eyes. "What?"

Elliot went over to her wrapping his arms around her body. "Sorry darling. But we ran out. What else does babies want?"

Olivia was silent. "Babies want some cookies. An chocolate ice cream" she said smiling.

Elliot fixed it for her and set it at the island. Once they were both done they went upstairs to get in the bed. Olivia checked on Miyera. She went over to her baby and kissed her sleeping head. She tucked her in and then turned to go to her bedroom. She changed into Elliot's large t-shirt and curled up next to him in bed. "Elliot. When my phone range at dinner it was Gladys who called me"

"What? What did she want?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to his body.

Olivia took a breath and said. "She is in New York again. She's pregnant and she wants to talk to me. She wants me to bring Miyera too"

Elliot's eyes widen. "She's pregnant really?"

"Yep. Is she going to keep it?"

"I'm not sure. But I think so." Olivia said truthfully.

He nodded. "OK. Do you want me to go with you guys?"

"No that's OK. I'll be fine." she answered with a smile. She yawned and curled up to him even closer.

"OK. We can talk more in the morning. Go ahead and get some rest Mrs. Stabler" Elliot said as he gently kissed her neck.

She nodded with a giggle and said. "I love you"

"Love you too" Elliot said gently kissing the back of her head.

~Next Day~

Olivia was in play room with Miyera. They were coloring together. It was almost 3. Elliot had taken the older kids out of the house to hang out. So it was just Olivia and Miyera. She smiled as her almost two year old daughter held up the blue crayon and said. "Bluew"

Olivia clapped her hands and said. "M.C your so smart!"

Miyera smiled and clapped her little hands too, giggling madly.

Olivia smiled and tickled her hand and said. "Ok, we have to get ready to go. We are going on a ride" Olivia stood up and got her daughters hand. They went to Miyera's room. Olivia put her daughter in a blue jean overall outfit with a blue shirt under it. With blue uggs. She brushed her hair into pigtails. Olivia then dressed in comfy jeans and a dark purple long sleeved shirt. She picked her daughter up slightly wincing at the extra weight, and went downstairs and to the car. They drove to the diner and walked inside. Olivia looked around and saw Gladys all the in the back, by the window. Olivia got Miyera's hand and they walked to the table. "Hey Gladys"

Gladys looked up at Olivia with wide happy eyes. "You came!" she said as she stood up and hugged her. She looked down at her stomach and said. "Oh wow you too!"

Olivia smiled and said. "Yeah. Twins. A girl and a Boy"

Gladys smiled and said. "I'm having a little boy" she placed a hand on her stomach. She then looked at Miyera she bit her bottom lip and bent down. "Hi"

Miyera smiled shyly and said. "Hi Hi"

Gladys smiled and straightened up. She then indicated for Olivia and Miyera to sit down.

Olivia did and before she could ask a waitress came over with a booster seat for Miyera. Olivia handed her daughter the coloring menu and the crayons. She then looked at Gladys and said. "Tell me everything"

Gladys took a deep breath and said. "I'm engaged."

"Oh Gladys that's great!" Olivia gushed.

"I can tell your married. Your partner?" Gladys smiled.

Olivia blushed and said. "Yes. So is your fiance the father of the baby?"

Gladys nodded. "Of course. We started dating like a month after I got to Ohio. Oh Olivia he is so sweet and nice. He is so excited about this little boy."

"That sounds wonderful Gladys" Olivia said truthfully. She was utterly happy that Gladys finally found her way in life. "So your here to visit Shawna?"

"Yes and No. I've came to see you. Mike, my fiance, wanted to meet Shawna." She said with an eye roll.

Olivia smiled. "I'm happy that you have everything together. I'm so proud of you"

Gladys blushed. "I just wanted to talk to you" she said. "And I wanted to thank you for everything. For.. You know and being here."

Olivia smiled. "Of course sweetie. Now tell me more about this Mike"

"After you tell me what's going on with everything. I mean your pregnant with twins and married. A lot has happened." Gladys laughed.

Olivia and Gladys soon ate and continued talking with one another until Miyera started getting cranky. Olivia sighed with a smile and said. "Come on darling. Sorry Gladys but this little one needs a nap"

Gladys nodded and said. "Ok. Thanks for coming" She stood up at the same time Olivia did and both women stared at each other. Gladys smiled and hugged Olivia tightly. She then hugged Miyera. She had tears in her eyes.

Olivia smiled brightly and picked her tired daughter. "Say bye bye"

"Bye Bye!" Miyera said sleeply.

"Bye" Gladys choked. She cleared her throat and said. "Thanks Olivia."

"For what?" Olivia asked as they walked to the car.

"Foe being like my big sister" Gladys said as she got into a green car.

Olivia was smiling the whole time she drove back to the house.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for everything! totally awesome! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So as always read review and enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia groaned as she sat up in the bed and looked around. It had been almost 2 weeks since Gladys came back into their lives. She stood up and groaned. She couldn't see her feet at all. But she was happy. She was happy being pregnant, she loved knowing she was not just carrying one but two living beings inside of her. She was 6 months pregnant and couldn't wait until she could meet her babies. She smiled brightly and placed her hands on her stomach as she looked around for her house shoes. Once she had those on she went downstairs. She could hear the family down there, most likely in the kitchen. She went inside of the kitchen and smiled at everyone. "Good morning"

"Morning momster" The twins said at the same time.

Olivia hugged and kissed both of them. Miyera was upstairs still asleep. She had a cold and was up most of the night with a fever. Olivia was dead tired but she was happy that her little one was OK and resting.

Olivia laughed and looked around. "Where's your father?"

Elliot came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hey there sexy"

Olivia laughed and said. "Yeah. I'm sexy alright. Sexy and fat"

"You aren't fat" Elliot said as he lead her over to the chair and sat her down.

"Elliot. I can't see my feet. I don't know if I'm wearing matching house shoes!"

Lizzie looked down at her step mothers feet and said. "Nope. One is green the other is blue. But at least the colors are cool!" she held out her hand for Olivia could give her a high five.

Olivia giggled and gave Lizzie a high five. She leaned back in her chair with a yawn. She was up all night tossing and turning. Plus Miyera had slight cold, so she was restless and cranky.

Elliot went over to her and said. "Baby if your tired you should go and lay down. It's my day off. I'll watch Miyera to make sure she is ok. Now go and get some sleep Livvie."

"Hungry" Olivia said.

Elliot laughed and said. "What do you want to eat darling?"

"Uhm never mind. Not hungry. Sleeping" she said with a yawn.

Elliot smiled as he helped her up and took her upstairs and back into the bed. "Now don't get up Livvie. Get some rest, I'll take care of everything"  
Olivia nodded and got comfy closing her eyes. "Ok El"

Elliot bent down and gently kissed her forehead and rubbed the hair out of her face. He put the cover around her and walked out closing the door behind him. He could hear Lizzie and Dickie getting ready to head out to school. He checked on his youngest daughter.

Miyera was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She had her little arm wrapped tight around the large plush ladybug.

Elliot smiled and shut the door. He went back downstairs and saw that the twins were standing by the door waiting for the carpool. "Hey you two"

"Sup dad" Dickie said as he took a bit into a doughnut.

Elliot smiled and leaned up against the door frame. "So how is everything going in school?"

"Alright. I guess. I have an essay to do in English. But that is a piece of cake" Lizzie said.

"That's good."

"Fine" Dickie said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Elliot looked at him. "Just fine?"

Dickie sighed. "Not doing so good in math. Swimming couch is threatening to put me in probation" he ended with a sigh.

Elliot smiled at his son. "I'm not to shabby at math son. You can ask me for help"

Dickie smiled as he whipped out his Pre Calculus workbook and showed his father.

Elliot looked at the workbook with a confused face. "Uhm. How about you ask your momster about that."

The twins both looked at each other and then started laughing.

Elliot joined in with the laughter. "Hey Olivia was the one that study this stuff in college. Not me. She would be happy to help you when you guys get home."

Dickie nodded with a smile. "Sure thing dad" he said with a smirk.

Elliot gave his son a noogie and said. "I think that is your ride. Have a good day in school you guys"

The twins nodded and gave their father a hug. "Bye dad. I'll see you later" they said at the same time.

Elliot watched from the open door as they walked out the house and walked to the waiting van. The women smiled at Elliot and gave a wave as she drove off. Elliot waved back and then shut the door. He then went to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. He then went to check on Miyera. She was still sleeping peacefully. He then went to check Olivia.

She was asleep, slightly snoring.

Elliot laughed gently as he closed the door behind him. He went downstairs and cut the TV on low. He clicked the DVR and started watch all the episodes of House he missed. It was halfway into the second episode when Miyera's monitor went off. Elliot could hear her soft whimpers. He got up pressing pause and went to his little girl. He opened her door and went over to her picking her up. "Hush your ok ladybug" he whispered against her head.

She whimpered burying her warm head in his neck. "Dada" she whined.

Elliot's heart warmed when she said his name. "Come on darling let's take your temperature." he took her downstairs and took her temperature. "Oh sweetie. My little ladybug is sick" she had a fever of 100 degrees. He held her close and got her a cup of orange juice. He settled on the couch with the one year old and said. "Come on ladybug. Just drink a little and then. Try and sleep"

Miyera frowned up and whined loudly. "Mama" she whimpered.

Elliot winced and said. "I know little one. You want mommy. But mommy is resting right now. How about daddy put on Dora and you try and rest." when she shook her little head he smiled and changed to the DVD player and pressed play. They had been watching a Dora movie last night, so it was still inside of of the DVD player. He fixed her in his arms so that she could see the TV. By time Swiper came around Miyera was asleep. Elliot was into the movie.

Olivia got up almost an hour after that and went downstairs in search for her husband and food. She peeked into the kitchen, and then the living room. She laughed gently seeing Elliot. He was into an episode of Dora. Miyera was fast asleep against his chest. She went over to him and said. "This is an good one"

Elliot nearly jumped out of his skin."Olivia! You scared me right to death"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I knew you liked Dora" she teased.

He laughed. "No I don't"

"Yeah right. Then why haven't you turned yet? I know she has been asleep for a while now"

He was silent as he thought of an reply. He gave up with an sigh. "Yeah so! It's a good show"

Olivia laughed and kissed his lips gently. "It's ok. I watch it all the time"

He put his arm around his wife bringing her closer to him. He kissed the top of her forehead and said. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Elliot"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! So thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"Elliot" Olivia called.

Elliot sprang into action rushing to his pregnant wife. "What's wrong are you ok? Do you need to go the hospital?" 

Olivia laughed. She was on the couch watching an episode of Bones "No silly. Calm down I'm fine" she was 9 months pregnant. Elliot was a wreck waiting for the babies to come.

He breathed a sigh of relief and said. " Then what?'s up beautiful?"

Olivia smiled her hands on her stomach. "We still don't have names for our babies. They are going to be here like really soon."

"Names?"

"Well yeah we can't call them twin girl and twin boy forever" Olivia laughed.

Elliot laughed along with her and wrapped his arm around her body, bringing her closer. He placed his other hand on her stomach. "Well I guess not. Hmm twins. A boy and a girl."

"How did you choose Richard and Elizabeth's names?" Olivia asked. 

"Kathy loved the name Richard and well you know how I felt about that name. Eliza was Kathy's mother's name and Beth was my grandmothers so we just added those two together" he said.

"How about Maureen and Kathleen?" Olivia asked. She wanted to know what she could about the whole naming process and Elliot had went through it more than once.

"Hmm Maureen. Was my choice actually, Maureen Tessa Stabler." Elliot laughed. "Kathy wanted Tessa as the first name. But I was so in love with the name Maureen"

Olivia laughed along with him. "Why?"

"I liked the name Maury but Kathy was against that one so I came up with Maureen and we both agreed on that name. Kathleen was just a name we had up for her as soon as we found out that Kathy was pregnant. If she would have a been a boy the name would have been Evan Andrew Stabler" Elliot said smiling as he remembered that.

Olivia nodded. "Well you already know why I chose Miyera. Know we just have to think of a pair of names for the twins. I like the names Michael and Mina."

"I like Michael but I'm not to sure about Mina" Elliot said.

She leaned back. "How about Ava and Aiden?"

"Possibility" he said

They went back and forth thinking of names that would fit together. So far they liked Ava and Aiden. Emma and Ethan, Noah and Noelle, Ryan and Riley and Michael and Michelle.

"Uhm how about Angel and Andre?"Olivia asked. 

"Ugh not Andre. But I like the name Angel. Any of the angels names would be cool."

"Zachariah and Gabrielle. Or Michael and Gabrielle?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded with a smile. "I like Gabriel but how about we twist Michael a tad"

"What do you mean?" Olivia replied looking at him.

"Michael we can change to spelling to M.I.C.A.L.E to make it a girls name. Then have Micale be our little girls name and Gabriel be our little boy's name." Elliot said.

Olivia leaned on his chest thinking about that. "Hm I like that. Micale is really pretty"

Elliot smiled proudly. "So Micale and Gabriel?"

Olivia nodded. "Now we can think of middle names"

Elliot laughed and said. "Ok darling. Micale and Gabriel how about Micale Rose and Gabriel James Stabler?"

Olivia shook her head and said. "I was thinking Micale Noelle and Gabriel Noah Stabler"

"Micale Noelle Stabler and Gabriel Noah Stabler, I like it has a nice ring to it" Elliot said nodding his head and then gently kissed his wives forehead. "Beautiful names Livvie"

Olivia blushed and said "Of course. Beautiful names for beautiful babies"

"MOMMY" Miyera yelled as she ran into the living room and jumping the couch right next to her mother. Miyera was know two years old and happy and bubbly as ever. 

Olivia laughed and said. "Yes Ladybug?"

"Dora?"

Elliot playful groaned. Dora was just about always on their tv when M.C was home. If she wasn't charge of the TV Dickie was and that was when the TV was always on Syfy. On the rare occasions Lizzie did have the remote it was usaully on TNT. S he in love with the shows they played. Of the moment her favorites were Rizzoli and Isles and The Closer. Her and Olivia would watch that all the time.

Olivia laughed. "How about we watch the Backyardagins?"

"Yeah! Tasha! And Penguin" Miyera said as she clapped her hands.

Olivia laughed reached for the remote. She cut the TV on and changed it to noggin. Thankfully the Backyardagins had just came on.

"Whole word to explore! See never seen before! We back for more! With your friend Backyardigans!" Miyera tried to sing along. She clapped her hands as the sane went off.

Olivia smiled widely as he daughter spoke. She knew how much Miyera loved this show. She got her daughter in her lap the best she could and she kissed the top of her head.

Elliot smiled seeing the two of them together and he wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Copy cat" Olivia giggled. 

Elliot just laughed.

~Later that day~  
Olivia and Elliot had put Miyera down her nap. The twins had gotten back from their study group and the whole family was downstairs watching. "Avatar : The Last Air Bender" Almost half way into the movie Olivia winced.

"What' s wrong?" Elliot asked leaning over to her.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to go and lay down" she whispered. She saw the look in his eyes. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm fine. Watch the rest of the movie. I'll finish later. The twins kept me up last night with the kicking."

Elliot nodded and helped her up and gently kissed her. "Call me if you need me" he said as she walked away.

Olivia walked upstairs and went to the bedroom, after she checked on Miyera. She laid down in the bed and started to fall asleep. She was only asleep for about 45 minutes. She had to go to the bathroom. She struggled to get up for about a minute. But she was finally able to get up and go to the restroom. But halfway between the bed and the door she felt a liquid gush from between her legs. "What the hell?" she gasped. "Holy shit. ELLIOT!" She yelled. "Elliot!" she yelled again. She heard him run up the stairs and she stared into his eyes as he bust open the door.

"Liv! What's wrong?" He looked at her and then saw the wet spot on her spring dress. "Oh Liv"

"My water broke" she rasped looking at him with tear filled eyes. "The babies are coming"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the last chapter of the story! I know tears! I'm so happy as I type this I have 99 reviews for this story! OMG the most I ever had! So thanks for everyone who ever reviewed! Totally awesome! So anywho here is the last chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't Own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"Come on Livvie! Let's get you to the car" Elliot said as he helped her down the stairs. "You guys it's time! Dickie get Liv's bag. Lizzie get Miyera and get her some things. I'll get Olivia to the car. Be at the car in 5 minutes"

The twins both and nodded and ran of to do as their there father told them.

Olivia whimpered as she had a contraction. "Oh that hurt" she breathed after it was done. She sat down in the front seat of the car and leaned back. She could feel herself changing her body felt weird.

The twins rushed to the car and got in the back seat. Lizzie got in the car and put Miyera in the baby seat and Dickie sat down placing the bag in the back of the SUV.

Elliot made sure that everyone was buckled in and safe and then he speed off to the hospital. They got there at a record time. Elliot helped Olivia out of the car and into the hospital the kids close behind him. He went to the nurse station to get her the papers and everything. Soon she was whisked away  
in a wheelchair. Elliot gathered Miyera, who was now wide awake, and followed them to the room Olivia was being taken to. He placed Miyera in the chair and then looked at his wife, who was getting situated in the bed, he went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Your so beautiful"

Olivia laughed and said. "At the moment I'm fat, sweaty and about to give birth"

"For all those reasons and so much more make you beautiful" he said gently kissing her forehead.

"Your so full of it" Olivia laughed.

"You love whatever I'm full of though" he replied with smirk.

"Shut" but she froze and her face scrunched up in pain. She let a huge groan as she was hit with a contraction.

Elliot was holding her hand the whole time. He kissed her knuckles. "Your doing great darling"

"Oh don't you touch me! It's your fault I'm in this bed" she panted as her head fell back on the pillow.

"Dad? I'm going to go and call everyone." Lizzie said as she stood.

"Ok" Elliot said. He looked at Dickie and Miyera.

"We'll go with her" Dickie said picking up his two year sister. They walked out and went to find the phones.

Elliot turned to Olivia and smiled. "Are you ok now?"

Olivia blushed as she said. "Sorry for the whole snappy moment"

Elliot kissed her forehead gently and then said. "Oh it's ok darling" He placed his hands on her stomach and he said."All this isn't going to be remembered when you hold those babies"

Olivia smiled and said. "I know." she smiled at him. "I'm about to have our twins" she whispered proudly.

Elliot kissed her lips gently and said. "That you are"

~Later that day, a lot later~  
Olivia leaned back on the bed panting and moaning. "Can... I see them?" she panted out. She could feel the doctors working on her and around her. She could feel Elliot holding her hand but she didn't care about any of that. She just wanted to hold her babies. She cleared her dry throat and said. "Can I hold them?"

"One second Mrs. Stabler" a nurse said.

"El?" Olivia said as she sat up. 

Elliot merely kissed her forehead. "It's ok Liv. They are just doing the regular rest and stuff like that" Elliot said calming her down.

She nodded and laid back down on bed. She felt herself falling asleep but she kept shaking herself. She couldn't fall asleep yet.

"Mrs. Stabler would you like to hold you babies?"

"Well yeah. I wanted to hold them like 5 hours ago" Olivia mumbled.

The nurse smiled she understood that what the new mother just went through and didn't mind the crankiness. She gently passed the twins over to Olivia. 

Olivia looked at the two little babies in her arms. They were so beautiful. "Oh Hi babies" she whispered as she held them. The tiredness seemed to vanish from her body. She felt tears in her eyes as she stared at them. She looked up at Elliot. "We did this" she choked. 

Elliot too had tears in his eyes. "We did. They are so beautiful"

"Can you go and get everyone?" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah." he bent down and kissed her. He then gently kissed the top of the twins head. He turned and walked out the room and went to the waiting room. They had gotten to the hospital around 4 and it was almost 12 at night. He went into the waiting room and smiled everyone was there. Fin, Munch, Cragen and all his children and of course Maureen's fiance.

"Did she have the babies yet?" Dickie asked.

"Yes she did. You guys can come on back." He said.

Miyera had woken at her fathers voice. "Twins here?" she asked her voice laced with sleep.

Elliot picked her out of Maureen's arms and snuggled her. "Yes the twins are here now" 

She clapped growing excited. "Me see!"

Everyone chuckled and followed Elliot to Olivia's room. He opened the now nurse and doctor less room and smiled at Olivia. "We have arrived."

Olivia smiled and said. "Come on in. We are decent"

Cragen laughed and they all took a step closer inside of the room. "Oh Liv" he said once he saw the little one in her arms.

Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie all rushed over to their step mother and said. "Oh momster they are the most adorable babies to ever coo on this planet!" Maureen said.

Maureen's finace laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "They are very beautiful Mrs and Mr Stabler"

"Please just call me Olivia" Olivia said smiling. "And thank you."

Elliot gently placed Miyera on the bed with Olivia and smiled as she climbed up to see her little sister and brother.

"Hi babies" she whispered with aw. "Mama who is who?"

Olivia smiled as she said. "The little one with the yellow blanket is your little sister. Micale Noelle Stabler and the little one in green is Gabriel Noah Stabler"

"Hi Mickey, Hi Gabe" Miyera said. She didn't know it yet but she had given them their nicknames.

Olivia smiled more tears springing to her eyes. She was loving how gentle and loving Miyera was acting towards the newborns.

Elliot smiled at the sight of his three youngest children. He was already deeply in love with the twins.

Everyone stayed in the room about 15 minutes more before they had to leave. Maureen was going to stay home with Lizzie, Dickie and Miyera until the parents came home from the hospital. "Bye momster. Bye daddy." she hugged and kissed both of them. "Bye Micale, Bye Gabe" she whispered as she lightly touched the twins.

"Bye Ladybug. Be a good girl for Maury ok?"

Miyera nodded as she gave a little yawn. "Yes momma"

Soon everyone was gone leaving Olivia, Elliot and the twins. Olivia leaned on the bed with a yawn.

"You tired?" Elliot asked in a gentle whisperer.

"Yeah. But I don't want them to go" she chuckled.

Elliot laughed. "You should the rest you can darling. I'll call the nurse"

Olivia nodded and lifted her son closer to her. "Hi baby boy. I'm your mommy"

Gabriel gave a little grunt as his little eyes looked around and they slightly focused on her.

Olivia broke into a huge smile.

Elliot came over. He was holding Micale. "They are both so beautiful Liv"

Olivia smiled. "Yep they get that from their mother" she said with a smirk.

Elliot laughed and said. "Yes. That they do because you Olivia are beautiful"

Olivia blushed and yawned. Before she could say anything the nurse came in along with another one both pushing small baby beds. One nurse to Micale and the other nurse to Gabriel.

"Try and get some rest Mrs. Stabler"

"Yeah your going to need it" the other nurse laughed kindly.

Olivia laughed tiredly and whispered. "Night babies"

Elliot shut the door behind the twins and turned to his terribly tired wife. He smiled at her as he took a seat next to her on the bed. He gently kissed her forehead and said. "You did brilliantly" 

She smiled and winced slightly as she moved around trying to get comfortable. "Thank you"

He kissed her once more and said. "Get some sleep sweetie."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes letting the sleep overtake her.

~3 months later~  
Olivia danced around the kitchen with Micale in her arms. "That's right Micky giggle for mommy" she cooed to her 3 month old daughter.

Micale stared at her mother with wide eyes and then let out a little cooing noise.

Olivia laughed as she got and apple and a small bag of crackers. She then went back to the family room and placed Micale in the small baby bouncer right next to her brother. She then turned and sat down next to her 2 year old daughter and handed her the apple and the bag of goldfish crackers. "Here you go M.C"

"Thank you mommy" she said with a smile. She then turned her attention back to The Backyardagins.

Olivia nodded and leaned back relaxing and get comfy on the couch. It was June and the last day of school for Lizzie and Dickie. Elliot was called in for a case. Olivia was going to back to work next week. Micale and Gabriel would be watched by Elliot's oldest sister, Rachel, she owned a rather good day care center. So that was were the 3 youngest Stabler's would be until Olivia would go and get them. She changed her work schedule so that she only worked from 9 to 5. If she was called in Rachel said she would have Olivia's and Elliot's backs. Olivia brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi Olivia. It's me Gladys"

Olivia smiled and said. "Hey Gladys what's up?" she and Gladys had been talking on the phone and sending e-mails every once and a while.

"Oh nothing much how is Micale and Gabriel?" Gladys asked,

"Oh wonderfully! They are both giggling and doing all sorts of adorable things!" She gushed.

"That's great and Miyera?"

Olivia looked down at her daughter and said. "She's is doing great. She is watching The Backyardagins."

Gladys laughed heartily and said. "That's great."

"How is Mike and little Oliver?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Gladys laughed she had named her son Oliver thinking of Olivia. His full name being Oliver Miyer Patterson. "He is doing great. He just turned 4 months old and he is just getting over an ear infection"

"Aw poor Oliver" Olivia said.

"Oh he is ok now" Gladys replied. "He's taking a nap at the moment"

They both continued to talk for about 20 minutes before Micale and Gabriel both woke up. "Oh Gladys I have to call you back the twins are up"

"Ok. Thanks for talking and listeing."

"Anytime. Like you said last time you were here we are like sisters"

Gladys smiled and said. "True"

Olivia was about to hang up but she stopped. "Hey Gladys?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for you know everything you did for me" Olivia said.

Gladys was silent for about a minute before she said. "Don't you understand that you have done so much more for me? I should be thanking you every time I come in contact with you"

Olivia laughed and said. "Well thanks."

"Back at you" Gladys said and she then hung up the phone.

Olivia smiled as she put her cell back in her pocket and then went to her whimpering children. She fixed them some bottles and settled down to feed them.

"Mommy?" Miyera said.

"Yeah Ladybug?" Olivia asked.

"I love you"

Olivia turned her head to her two year old and said. "I love you too darling"

Miyera laughed and she kissed her mother's cheek. "I watch Dora now" she said as she turned away and sat back down on the couch.

That was one of the many things Olivia loved about her daughter. Miyera was a wonderful little helper and she loved saying I love you at random times. It always warmed Olivia right to her soul to hear her little girl say that to her. "Ok sweetie. Be there in a second" She kissed the top of Gabriel's head as she laid him in the playpen next to his sister. She then turned and sat on the couch wrapping Miyera in her arms. She kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I love you Ladybug"

"Loves you too" she giggled.


End file.
